LAS CRÓNICAS DE SIGYN Y EL TESORO ETERNO
by Ellie Woodway Swann
Summary: La verdadera historia de Sigyn contada a través de su diario personal, mientras Loki hojeando sus paginas intenta descubrir el motivo de su perdida. ¿Que relación tendrán los hechos desafortunados con la joven Midgardiana Diane?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I:** **La historia de mi vida**

Cada mañana al amanecer se despertaba con la esperanza de volver a sentir su perfume, pero la ausencia del ser amado lo invadía terriblemente. Solo podía refugiarse en el recuerdo que lo transportaba a la época en la que pudo amar verdaderamente. Entre los objetos que había colocado en su mesa de luz sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a leer con nostalgia aquellos tiempos en los que era feliz…

"_23 de Mayo 8291-_

_Como toda historia tiene un principio, tal vez, el mío no sea la excepción, pero es tan particular… Mi nombre es Sigyn, este es mi diario, en el comenzaré a contar mi historia desde el comienzo, para no olvidar mis raíces y mi origen._

_Todo inicio hace muchísimos años atrás, cuando los 9 reinos se dividieron cada uno en su espacio dentro de Yggdrasil, el supremo Árbol de los Mundos. Estos reinos se llamaron Asgard, Midgard, Helheim, Niflheim, Muspelheim, Svartalfheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim y Jotunheim. _

_Pero existía en ese entonces una raza que no pertenecía a ninguno, Los Celestiales. Ellos eran un grupo de seres divinos comparados con Odín y Frigga, eran de naturaleza cambiantes en personalidad y nómades, saltando de mundo en mundo. Los Celestiales no tenían dominio fijo y con el afán de tener territorios, se mezclaron con los habitantes de Midgard o como lo llaman ahora, la Tierra. El resultado de ese deseo nacieron los Eternos, una especie de semidioses, quienes eran seres pacíficos, de corazón noble e inteligente; la mejor combinación entre Celestiales y Midgardianos a pesar de las fallas de estos últimos._

_Pero como en todo hubo una complicación… luego de muchos años, los Celestiales se arrepintieron de haber creado a los Eternos a causa de la envidia. Ambos clanes cultivaron en sus corazones pelea, odio y medio de ese clímax de enemistad profunda, el amor surgió. Dos seres se enamoraron a pesar de los conflictos... esta es la historia de mis padres. _

_Mi madre era la Diosa Kara de Los Celestiales, una mujer de extraordinaria belleza, benévola, siempre dispuesta a ayudar quien lo necesitara y mi padre era Prince Ezekiel de Los Eternos un gran guerrero, valeroso y muy buen compañero. Ellos se conocieron en Midgard y al poco tiempo su amor se hacía cada vez más grande y genuino pero debía ser secreto porque no era aceptado por las comunidades bajo ningún costo. De modo tal, cuando pudieron al fin hacer público su amor, se desató una gran disputa._

_Los Celestiales estaban tan devastados por la noticia que se valieron de antiguos rencores y pusieron en marcha La Caída para destruir a todos los mundos y a sus habitantes. Esto no fue de agrado para Odín que unió fuerzas con los Eternos. Fue tan estrecha la alianza entre Odín y Ezekiel que se convirtieron en grandes amigos._

_Luego de tanto enfrentamiento, la guerra al fin se desató, trayendo mucha sangre y destrucción a su paso que millones de vidas inocentes fueron consumidas por un capricho sin sentido. Debo decir que, hubo un día que marcó un antes y un después en medio de la desolación y el caos… ese día, ese maldito día en el que Ezekiel, mi padre, intentaba salvar de la muerte a mi madre._

_Ella estaba en el palacio protegiéndose de los perseguidores cuando un grupo de rebeldes los sitió, el salió a defenderse y peleó con tal valentía y pasión que sus enemigos desistieron al cabo de 5 horas. Luego de la intensa lucha, regresó a buscar a su amada pero la encontró ya fallecida a mano de espada a causa de traidores en la corte. Según me contaron, ella me había escondido muy bien dentro de su armario que ninguno pudo encontrarme, mi madre lo resistió todo hasta dio su vida por mí, por no develar mi ubicación. _

_Mi padre no pudo sobreponerse por la gran pérdida, que estaba totalmente devastado sumado a sus heridas que eran de gravedad. Dos días después de la contienda, Ezekiel le encargó una importante tarea a Odín, que cuidara de su pequeña hija. Por eso, en su lecho de muerte le dijo:_

"_\- Amigo mío, te pido una última cosa… Por favor escucha mis palabras…_

_Ezekiel... ¡Aquí estoy! Dime que quieres que haga por ti… -con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_Cuida de mi pequeña Sigyn... ella es paz en medio de la guerra, una luz tan poderosa que cubrirá a todos los mundos con su protección, no lo olvides… Ella es lo único bueno que sobrevivirá a este maldito asedio._

_-Sí, si lo haré amigo…¡ No te rindas! Vivirás..._

_Cuídala... Por favor Amigo... te lo suplico... Dile que siempre la amaremos y que siempre estaremos en su corazón…" -dicho esto murió._

_La batalla seguía su curso, pero Odín estaba tan destrozado que ordenó finalizar con la pelea con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando todo estuvo en calma, él ordenó a la familia de Ezekiel, mi padre que me cuidara en Vanaheim. Luego de muchos años, crecí y cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad Odín mando a buscarme. Hoy recibí la noticia que debo irme para ir a vivir con él... ¿Para qué tengo que irme a otro mundo? No entiendo…"_


	2. Chapter 2 Vivir en Asgard

**CAPITULO II:**** Vivir en Asgard**

_"27 de Mayo de 8291-_

_Hoy es el día... no me agrada la idea de tener que irme lejos de mi familia... me pone muy triste._

_Una comitiva ha llegado, es Odín en persona y viene a llevarme... le pregunte a mis tíos a que mundo me llevaría y ellos me dijeron que él vive en Asgard. Que es un lugar muy bello y que todo estará bien... etc. etc... No se veremos si es cierto._

_Mis tíos Emmanuel y Sedhore me regalaron este diario para que escribiera todo lo que me pasara y sintiera. Decían que era importante escribir la historia para luego poder contarla a mis futuros hijos y no olvidar nunca mi origen. Así que este es para mí, el mayor tesoro que poseo. (...)"_

"_He llegado hace unas horas, aunque el viaje fue casi instantáneo. Estuve recorriendo el lugar y realmente la belleza es incomparable... ¡Tenían razón mis tíos! Más allá de todo no entiendo el motivo: ¿por qué debo vivir en Asgard? ¿Cuál es el propósito? lo averiguare pronto... Odín y Frigga me hacen sentir cómoda, están conmigo a cada momento pero extraño a mi familia" (...)_

"_29 de Mayo de 8291-_

_Todo es nuevo para mí, el paisaje, los animales, las personas y las costumbres son diferentes... Me ven como una extraña... Me observan constantemente y eso me inquieta... No tengo amigos todavía pero ya considero a Odín y Frigga como de mi familia porque la mía está muy lejos y no sé cuándo podré volver"(...)_

_"13 de Junio 8291-_

_Luego de dos semanas que me parecieron interminables, el Padre de Todo tomo una decisión que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Tendría que casarme con uno de sus hijos y lo peor es que ni siquiera los conozco… Sólo sé que uno se llama Thor y el otro Loki… En mi estancia jamás los vi, eso es muy raro porque al parecer viven también aquí."_

"_15 de Junio 8291-_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en lo del matrimonio... Estoy furiosa ¿Por qué deben obligarme a hacerlo? mi voluntad ya no vale nada y tengo que hacerlo porque de otra forma Odín se molestaría mucho a raíz del juramento. Así que atrapada sin salida me siento muy mal. Encima Frigga me dijo que debo casarme con Loki ¡A quien ni siquiera le he visto! ¿Cómo es posible?"_

_"19 de Junio 8291 –_

_Me di cuenta que todo el mundo hablaba de Él con enojo, bronca y soberbia… Llegue a escuchar nombres como: el dios del engaño, el maestro de la magia, el transformista, mentiroso, etc. Decían que tiene mal genio, es de roca porque no tiene corazón… Todo esto rebotaba en mi mente y al saberlo me pone peor de lo que estaba."_

"_24 de Junio 8291-_

_No comprendía ¿por qué me tenía que unir a ese ser abominable que solo causaba problemas? ¿Por qué mi destino tenía que ser así? Me preguntaba una y otra y otra vez… Mientras preparan todo para la boda, muero lentamente cada día, no puedo soportar la condena… De mala gana obedecía a las palabras: ponte esto, haz aquello como si fuera un muñeco de aquí para allá..."_

"_28 de Junio 8291-_

_Finalmente en el día de la ceremonia mi humor no había cambiado en lo absoluto, todos me felicitaban y yo con una sonrisa fingida aparentando estar bien, hasta que lo vi por primera vez... Todo cambio para mí, no sé cómo explicarlo, me sentí atraída por ese hombre Su porte digno de un príncipe, sus facciones perfectas y su mirada profunda… No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos ¡Qué belleza!_

_En ese momento, fijó sus ojos en mí y me llevó al altar. Noté que estaba muy serio y como si estuviera fingiendo también… Mi mente se preguntaba si en algún momento el llegaría a amarme de la forma como mi padre lo hizo con mi madre porque no conocía otro ejemplo. Mi corazón se estremecía a cada instante por el solo hecho de pensar en una vida llena de infelicidad… Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, tomo mi mano y me coloco el anillo, luego yo hice lo mismo. Al final de la ceremonia, me tomó de la cintura y me besó con gran ímpetu que no me importo nada más en el mundo. Sorprendida y un poco aturdida, me tomó fuertemente de mi mano y lo único que dijo:_

_¡Vámonos de aquí!- Mirándome maliciosamente._

_Asentí con la cabeza sin pensar en lo que eso significaría después para mí. Lo único que alcancé a hacer fue saludar a Odín y Frigga y luego recuerdo ser arrastrada por el como un torbellino hasta la habitación. Una vez allí me dijo:_

_Soy Loki, me presento. Discúlpame por lo de hoy, no me gusta obedecer a nadie. ¡Solo quiero que me obedezcan a mí! Y como símbolo debes arrodillarte…_

_Disculpa… Loki, -le dije de pie y muy molesta- ¿quieres que me arrodille ante ti?_

_-Sí, por supuesto, ¡Hazlo ya! ¡Te lo ordeno!- gritó él._

_-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?_

_-Porque ahora eres mi esposa y harás lo que te pida cuando yo lo diga._

_-Lamento decirte que ¡no soy de esas! Y si quieres que lo haga realmente pídelo con delicadeza, diciendo por favor y tal vez lo considere._

_Creo que mis palabras encendieron su furia, riéndose me contestó muy serio:_

_-Está bien esposa, entendí… entonces por favor, ¿te arrodillas frente a mí?_

_-No, no puedo… es que me lo impide el vestido - le dije burlonamente._

_-Con que es eso... ¡Está bien! - y con un chasquido lo desapareció por completo._

_-¿Qué has hecho?- le dije tratando de cubrirme porque estaba en ropa interior._

_-Te lo quité para que pudieras hacerlo con libertad._

_Entonces me senté en el piso y decidí no escucharlo. Luego de un rato pude ver que sus ojos estaban rojos de ira._

_-Lo haré, lo haré… pero sé que ¡Nunca seré feliz contigo! - y llorando lo hice. Me agarró del brazo y me tiró a la cama._

_-Eres un monstruo- le dije al ver la quemadura que me había provocado en el brazo._

_-Eres una muchacha insolente y por lo que has hecho estarás encerrada aquí y vendrás cuando te llame ¿Entendiste?- y me robó un beso._

_Me aparte de él con furia y lo dejé ir. Segundos después reaccioné y grité:_

_-Loki, Loki! Perdóname... ¡Lo haré, lo haré!- De esta forma estuve llorando por horas cerca de la puerta de la habitación, deseando escapar de la pesadilla del momento, pero finalmente me dormí tirada en el piso"._


	3. Chapter 3

_CAPÍTULO III: La Pesadilla_

"_29 de Junio 8291-_

_Recuerdo que al otro día estaba acostada sobre la cama y su mano acariciaba mi pierna. Me asusté mucho al verlo ahí a mi lado, pero luego me tranquilice y lo observe con detenimiento que… Creo que me enamore más de él. Quise tocar su rostro pero como una ilusión desapareció. Me levante y lo busque en toda la habitación pero no estaba. Mientras lo hacía, sobre la mesa aparecieron toda clase de alimentos y bebidas. Me di cuenta que estaba completamente encerrada y que no podía hablar con nadie. Cuando de pronto apareció y me dijo gritando:_

_¡Kneel now! And...¡Say my name!_

_Automáticamente lo hice y le respondí:_

_Perdóneme… Mi Señor Loki -de rodillas pero él se reía intensamente y luego desaparecía de la misma forma que llegaba._

_Esto lo hizo una infinidad de veces de improviso y todo el día."_

"_12 de Julio –_

_Ya no sé si es de día o de noche… Me preocupa porque tal vez he perdido la noción del tiempo… Después de las apariciones y desapariciones constantes de su figura a cada momento, me arriesgo a decir que ya ha dejado de hacerlo. He pasado días y días sola, lo que más me preocupa es que me ha abandonado… Mi corazón desfallece cada día, tengo la necesidad de verle otra vez a pesar de todo…"_

"_Quizás 15 de Julio-_

_Cuando pensé que lo había perdido para siempre… Hoy me desperté y lo vi, no era mi imaginación, era El en persona ahí estaba en la habitación. Sentado junto a mí, me dijo:_

_-Querida te vendría bien un poco de aire… Te ves muy pálida... … podrás salir pero recuerda… ¡No podrás escaparte de mí fácilmente escuchaste!_

_Le respondí con una reverencia: - Si mi señor Loki! y mirándome serio se fue de la alcoba._

_Me dejo salir, pero creo que ya había perdido la razón. Caminaba por los hermosos jardines de Asgard y no dejaba de pensar en él. Ya no me importaba lo que me pidiera… Lo haría tan solo para complacerlo. Podría decirse que estoy loca de remate porque en mi mente hay una sola palabra... LOKI."_

"_19 de Julio (?)-_

_Lo volví a ver, pero me ignoraba completamente, ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra... Pensaba que por todo lo que había pasado tenía que haber un propósito ¿cuál podría ser el de sufrir tanto por el amor de un hombre, digo…un dios? No pude descubrirlo todavía. He tratado de hacerme notar por él, pero nada… como el agua al aceite me evita. También le hablo con sumisión tanto que ni le miraba para no ofenderle. PERO NADA... ¿QUE VOY A HACER? Encima hoy me enteré que Odín me nombró Diosa de la Fidelidad... realmente no entiendo..."_

"_22 de Julio (?)-_

_Hoy le grite llorando:_

_Haz lo que quieras conmigo... ¡Pero no me ignores!- solo conseguí que se riera de mi otra vez…_

_¡Ya no sé cómo medir el tiempo parece que aquí todo es eterno incluso los días y las noches!"_

"_Días después he dejado de poner fecha porque pregunto y nadie sabe… ¿Cómo es posible que aquí nadie sepa algo tan simple como que día es hoy? No hay caso, parece que no tienen en cuenta el paso del tiempo… Pero yo ya siento como si hubiera pasado años... Todo me parece tan lejano. Así que, de ahora en más escribiré todo lo que me pase como experiencia" (...)_

"_Ayer pensé en escapar, irme de aquí quería olvidarlo todo, pero cada vez que cruzaba la puerta con mis cosas, él estaba allí esperándome…_

_No hagas algo estúpido, porque no te dejare hacerlo.- y desaparecía mis cosas._

_Suplicando le dije: -Déjame ir, no quiero estar así._

_¡No me des órdenes! ¡Ya lo sabes!- resignada tuve que hacerlo… ¿Porque no quiere que me vaya? (…)_

_Les rogué a mis padres que me dieran la fuerza para poder seguir viviendo. Mientras pasaban los días, pude enfocar mi mente en otras cosas como en la belleza de los paisajes, las plantas y el cielo... Sentí como si mi alma regresara lentamente luego de un largo viaje... Y comencé a observar más a la naturaleza y a concentrarme en la realidad." (...)_


	4. Chapter 4- 11

**CAPITULO IV**** Luces y sombras**

Mientras en el otro lado del universo, más precisamente en Midgard... La joven Diane está a punto de despertar de su sueño:

"-¿Dónde estás?- Gritó el- ¡Yo te encontrare! ¡Te lo aseguro! Muy pronto serás mía y no dejare que te escapes..."

Esa era la frase que recordaba cada mañana al despertar de una realidad que no conocía. La situación era muy difusa, llena de luces y sombras en las que no podía distinguir del sueño o la realidad. Todo se hacía latente un minuto antes de despertar podía ver una mirada desconocida, profunda que lo cubría todo llena de soberbia y preocupación. Al mismo tiempo de lujuria como si la escudriñara de modo tal que podía ver lo más íntimo de su ser. Ella sentía que mientras más recordaba aquello, una mezcla de sentidos la invadían...

¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de escapar tan desesperadamente? ¿Qué es lo que provocaba en él, el deseo de encontrarla? ¿A quién pertenecían ese par de ojos azul verdoso que la examinaban cada noche?

Esos eran los interrogantes que se precipitaban ante ella y no podía responder de alguna forma conocida. Su sueño era el mismo desde que había cumplido 18, ahora tenía 24 años, no había podido olvidar su voz y sus ojos, rasgos que no pertenecían a este mundo... Una mezcla de emociones le llenaban al despertar luego de una conmoción profunda, su corazón palpitaba sin freno ni rumbo.

En ese momento, Diane despertó agitadamente como de costumbre. Tenía que ir al trabajo muy temprano porque cuidaría de una niña llamada Lucy en la ciudad. La niña de dos años de edad vivía con sus padres en un edificio en el centro, así que, Diane se preparó rápidamente y se fue de su casa. Luego de haber tardado un poco más de media hora, llegó al edificio. El padre de Lucy la estaba esperando en la puerta, luego de unas breves indicaciones acerca de la pequeña, le dejo a cargo la llave y se despidió. Diane tendría que subir al quinto piso para llegar al departamento, estaba caminando hacia la puerta del ascensor cuando vio a un hombre que salía. No pudo ver claramente su rostro porque él estaba escribiendo un mensaje con su celular…

Tal vez su nerviosismo al verla entrar le dio cierta desconfianza, pensaba ella en una milésima de segundo.

-Típico en todo lugar -balbuceo y subió rápidamente al compartimento.

Entró sigilosamente procurando no hacer ningún ruido y se dirigió hacia a habitación donde la niña dormía plácidamente. Diane estaba cansada por el viaje debido a que vivía en las afueras de la ciudad de modo que se acurrucó en la cama junto a la pequeña y tratando de conseguir un poco de esa paz en su mente, se durmió.

**CAPITULO V**** Esperanza**

Recordando las palabras de su amada escrita en su cuaderno, no podía evitar culparse de todo lo sucedido…

-Nunca supe en realidad lo que pensaba y sentía hasta este momento… ¡Qué bestia insensible fui! ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso?

¿En qué rayos pensaba...? Ahh... ya lo recuerdo no quería casarme… Porque quería disfrutar de mi juventud…

Pero a pesar de todo el mal que te causé jamás dejaste de amarme Sigyn! Me acuerdo, que al pasar el tiempo, descubrí que había algo que nos unía fuertemente... El no conocer realmente a nuestros padres, la soledad y la carga de ser adoptado...

Eso fue lo que vi en ella, a través de sus ojos y su forma de ser... Lo que me hizo pensar en que podía alguna vez poder tener a alguien que me quisiera realmente como persona... Y no me juzgara a cada instante...

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, un sirviente entro a la habitación y le dijo que el mensajero había llegado...

-Mi señor, haciendo una reverencia, me disculpo por molestarlo. Existen asuntos que requieren su atención, por favor...le pido que me acompañe.

-¡Que quieres! He dicho que no quiero ser interrumpido bajo ningún asunto, siervo inútil- Respondió el con una espada en la mano.

-Mi señor, postrándose en tierra, si le place acabe conmigo después, pero usted debe escuchar lo que tengo que decirle... le suplico Voyhaim tiene buenas noticias, mi señor Loki, por favor le ruego le está esperando en el jardín Aessel.

Bajando su espada con un ápice de clemencia le dijo:

-No lo olvides me debes tu vida luego si realmente no son buenas las noticias, Veiltan- dejando escapar una sonrisa malvada.

Caminando por el corredor principal con una inquietud y preocupación se encontraba el encerrado en sus pensamientos. Una voz conocida interrumpió cavilaciones:

-¿Qué haces hermano? ¿A dónde vas? Te he estado buscando toda la mañana. Prometiste que iríamos hoy al bosque Aessel a cazar bestias Knorm. ¿Recuerdas?

Mirándolo fijamente le dijo:

No te preocupes, estaré allí, lo prometo. Pero antes debo ir a Voyhaim.- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Mira que si tienes problemas con él es un gran guerrero ya le he dicho que se merece el Valhalla por todo lo que hizo por Asgard.

Interrumpiendo le dijo:

-Thor, ya lo sé. Yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe. Tranquilo hermanito sabes que puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda. Así que me disculpas... -con un gesto de enojo, tomo la entrada hacia el jardín.

Sentado bajo la sombra un roble, estaba el guerrero con una copa de oro en su mano. Antes de que Loki se aproximara, el hombre se levantó rápidamente y se paró muy firme.

-Se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre, Voyhaim?- seriamente -Debo decir que si lo que cuentas no me agrada, morirá alguien inocente por tu culpa. Tomándolo por el cuello no dejaba que el hombre respirara.

Mi... Señor...Loki...Se lo ruego... Acto seguido, Loki se acomodó las mangas del traje prolijamente con una brisa aparente de calma. El hombre, recuperándose dijo:

Mi señor hay muy buenas noticias, hemos encontrado rastros que indican que el Tesoro está en Midgard...

Los ojos de Loki cambiaron súbitamente de turquesa claro a verde esmeralda.

-¿Cómo puede ser, estás seguro? -Con un gesto de asombro, pero segundos después se le dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sí, mi señor, Khaleim y yo lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos.

Llevando el puño hacia su boca, respondió:

-Entonces, haremos lo siguiente: Te veré en la sala de armas a la medianoche. Dile a Khaleim que no falte a la cita.

-¡Lo haré, mi señor! -bajando la cabeza.

Volviendo en sí, le dijo amenazante:

-Ni una palabra más repitas esto a Thor o a Odín, ¡Ya sabes que no doy segundas oportunidades, ME OISTE!-dijo tomándolo del cuello contra el muro y dejándole se fue.

**CAPITULO VI**** El Diario**

La mente de Loki era un torbellino de emociones, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Estaba impaciente, preocupado y a la vez nervioso pero por sobre todo conmovido. Luego súbitamente sintió una agonía interminable que lo llenaba… en sus ojos se volvía la pena y la desdicha.

En ese momento, entro a la sala, encontró los manjares más exquisitos que ojos terrenales jamás tendrían la oportunidad de ver. Sirvientes y por sobre todo las mujeres más hermosas pero todo eso ya no importaba para él. Se detuvo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza todos quedaron paralizados con un hechizo y todo era silencio y calma. Luego abriéndolos soberbiamente gritó:

-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

En el instante, sin hacer ruido cada uno se retiró rápidamente, en cuestión de segundos, todo el mundo desapareció de su vista. Entonces se dirigió hacia su cama y se acostó pesadamente. Llevando sus manos a su frente no podía dejar de pensar en voz alta sobre el asunto…

-¿Por qué en Midgard, cómo es posible? ¿Por qué el cielo está siempre en contra mío? ¿Acaso deberé pagar con mi existencia la vida de aquella a quien amo? Si es lo que quieres de mí... ¡Lo haré! - lo decía lleno de tristeza y súplica como mirando al infinito.

Dicho esto, extendió su mano hacia un costado y abrió un cajón ubicado junto a su cama. Se incorporó rápidamente y con ambas manos retiró los papeleríos que ocultaban al preciado objeto. Tomándolo con mucha delicadeza, lo dirigió hacia su pecho. Sus ojos comenzaron a cubrirse de lágrimas pero que no caerían como simples gotas de agua sino como aguanieve. Los cerró brevemente, puso el libro cerca de sus labios y susurro casi de forma inaudible:

Amor... ¡No sabes cuánto te extraño!

Luego, una tibieza lo cubrió por completo, extasiado tomó su fina cobertura de terciopelo color esmeralda con apliques de piedras preciosas. Abriéndolo en la página marcada con una flor de jazmín seca, algo que ella había dejado como su señalador... Su incomparable perfume le trajo a memoria los días que había pasado con ella...

Mientras más leo su diario, la siento cada vez más cerca... ¡Como si estuviera aquí a mi lado! y comenzó a leer...

**CAPITULO VII**** Adrenalina**

Diane dormía cuando escuchó un ruido metálico y se despertó, mirando a su alrededor no encontró nada aparente. Cubriendo a la niña con la sábana se levantó rápidamente. Fue hasta la cocina y se preparó algo para desayunar, todo parecía normal hasta que escuchó una voz que le hablaba:

-Sigyn, Sigyn ¡Ya sé dónde encontrarte! no puedes escaparte de mí...- repetía sin cesar.

Ella muy asustada miraba hacia todos los rincones pero no veía a nadie. Como si una amenaza oculta estuviera a punto de tenderle una trampa. Pudo escuchar una risa tan malévola que tuvo miedo. Pero cuando volvió en sí, rápidamente tomó firmemente un cuchillo que había sobre la mesada de la cocina. Caminó velozmente hacia la habitación desesperada a proteger a Lucy.

Espero agazapada cual leona cuidando a su cría, mientras un gran silencio cubría el ambiente. Sus instintos marcaban que ya no había peligro, desconfiando de ellos no bajo la guardia. Su mente estaba acelerada de modo que cada sonido que había a su alrededor la ponía al ataque nuevamente. Luego de unos minutos en ese estado, que parecían horas, se tranquilizó y dejo de blandir el arma.

Contemplando a la criatura que aún dormía sintió quietud, pero se preguntaba:

¿Quién diablos es Sigyn? ¿Por qué me llamaron así? ¿Por qué ese hombre me atormenta con su amenaza?

En ese momento, recordó que esta voz le sonó muy familiar, su tonalidad le rebotaba una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que descubrió que era la misma. Sorprendida y muy asustada intentaba recordar algún detalle del sueño que tenía cada noche. Pero todo era tan difuso que no podía reconocer si ya había escuchado ese nombre antes.

En medio de tanta oscuridad se sentía atrapada sin tener a donde ir... Aferrando sus manos a la cabeza no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo.

**CAPITULO VIII**** El detalle**

"_Ahora puedo verle todo los días, aunque noto que vigila mis pasos... A veces me despierto y él está parado junto la cama mirándome fijamente... Me inquieta que haga eso y me incomoda_

_¿Por qué lo hace? Y lo único que le digo:_

_-Buen día... mi señor Loki! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? necesita que le ayude en algo... Solo dígame._

_-¡Buenos días querida! ¡Si me encuentro bien, gracias! solamente pase para verte... ¡Nada más!_

_Parece como si a veces quisiera decirme algo más pero algo lo detiene... No sé por qué..."_

_"El otro día. Me preguntaba ¿dormirá? porque siempre lo noto cansado... y cuando me voy a acostar no está conmigo... Y si lo hace no me he dado cuenta porque ni siquiera hace ruido... Es todo un maestro del sigilo y SIEMPRE busca la forma de aparecerse de improviso... Lo único que hace es mirarme con esos ojos que... ¡Ay! me hace perder la cabeza... A menudo me dibuja una leve sonrisa y cuando lo hace es tan bello ese hombre... (...)"_

Haciendo una pausa en la lectura Loki recordaba…

Fue difícil para mí tomar cabeza con la idea del matrimonio… Padre me había dicho que me tendría que casar con la hija de su mejor amigo, porque tenía que cumplir una promesa... Y que me correspondía a mí hacerlo... Para ese entonces, ya era conocido el romance de Thor y la Midgardiana Jane Foster. Me resistí, pero las decisiones de Padre no se podían revocar de ninguna manera así que lo hice.

Luego de la boda, mientras más la observaba pude ver que ella era especial y diferente a todo lo que había conocido... Sus increíbles ojos color miel, su largo cabello castaño, sus labios y su figura… en otras palabras... ¡Extremadamente hermosa! ÚNICA... solo MÍA No podía dejar de contemplarla. Quería que ella me deseara tanto que no pudiera resistírseme... Yo solo quería saber hasta dónde sería capaz de soportarme… y ella lo soportó todo por amor a mí

No sé de qué manera, pero ella me hacía sentir cosas por las que no había sentido por nadie… siempre me miraba con amor, solicitud y siempre estaba esperándome. Hasta que me di cuenta que pensaba en ella todo el tiempo... Y quería que se diera cuenta de que a pesar de mi forma de ser, podía amar... O por lo menos intentarlo.

Al principio no sabía cómo demostrárselo y le pedí consejo a Madre... Ella me dio una idea que podría funcionar y que todo lo demás corriera por mi cuenta... (...)

_"Luego de mi paseo, llegue a la habitación y estaba el ahí parado, como esperándome... Me sorprendió porque no había hecho esto desde que me casé._

_-¡Buenas Tardes querida!_

_-Lo mismo para usted, mi señor Loki!_

_Comencé a caminar lentamente con mis manos acariciando los objetos que había alrededor mientras pensaba..._

_"¿Qué hace aquí, querrá hablar conmigo tal vez? No podía evitar pensar en el motivo de su rechazo desde la boda ¿cuál sería?"_

_Mientras lo hacía, me llamo la atención un jarrón enorme con flores muy delicado. Tenía las rosas Cristalroca típicas de Asgard de colores ámbar, violeta y rojo acompañado de Jazmines de Midgard los que más me gustan. Nunca había ido a ese mundo pero el solo hecho de que esa flor de tan incomparable perfume viniera de allí, me daba ansias de conocerlo. Absorta casi en el ramo, le perdí de vista por unos minutos pero gire y lo vi de nuevo, estaba mirando por la ventana…_

_-¿Por qué hace eso? -me dije- siento como si no me quisiera es más... ¡Me aborrece! ¡Solo se casó conmigo por la promesa de Odín a mi padre! ¿Por qué sigo aquí sino me ama?_

_Volviendo mi mirada triste hacia el florero con mucha resignación, saque un jazmín y me lo acerque a la nariz. En ese momento sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura, estaba detrás de mí. ¡No lo podía creer! Es más, susurrándome al oído:_

_Te gustan mucho los jazmines... ¿No es así?_

_-Sí- le dije tímidamente porque me había asustado y aprovechando el momento le toqué suavemente sus manos._

_-Bueno entonces mírame..._

_Rápidamente me di la vuelta y vi sus ojos... Estaban tan nítidos que hubiera jurado que eran como del color del agua y ahora eran verdes y profundos... Le pregunte qué estaba haciendo._

_Y sonriendo pícaramente me dijo: -Ahora mira a tu alrededor..._

_Fue tan hermoso ver millones de jazmines esparcidos en toda la habitación tanto que su perfume nos invadió... Por primera vez me di cuenta de que yo no le era indiferente después de todo. Es más entrelazo sus manos sobre mi cintura tanto que no me podía mover y dijo:_

_Este es mi regalo de bodas para ti. Perdona por hacerte esperar tanto... ¡Es que no conocía tus gustos!.. ¡No volverá a pasar de nuevo! ¡SOLO DIME LO QUE QUIERES Y LO TENDRAS!_

_No sé pero esas palabras me derritieron tanto que pensé que me desmayaría, lo único que pude hacer fue perderme en sus ojos y acariciar su cara. Luego baje mi mirada y acomodé mi cabeza sobre su pecho (porque él es más alto que yo) y desde allí levante la vista y tenía un panorama perfecto de su rostro. El seguía mirándome intensamente que recuerdo haberle dicho:_

_-¡Son preciosas! Adoro estas flores… gracias Loki- haciendo una pausa contemplaba las flores desparramadas y continúe fijándole la vista- Lo que más quiero es estar contigo así de cerca todos los días de mi vida..._

_Él sonrió de nuevo y deslizando su mano sobre mi mejilla la acarició también. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente y le dije sonriendo:_

_-Dime que es lo que más quieres y te lo daré..._

_Y el cada vez más estaba acercándose a mí boca que casi susurrando dijo: -Quiero... Amarte cada día. Solo si tú me dejas hacerlo... Sé que me comporte como un idiota... ¿Podrás perdonarme Sigyn?_

_-Sí... Loki es lo que más deseo..._

_Acto seguido, me beso tan apasionadamente y sin pausa que me deje llevar..._

_Sentía el sabor de sus labios tan dulces como el néctar que me dejaba sin aliento y de a poco sentí sus manos deslizando mi vestido cual mago haciendo sus trucos..._

_Mi corazón latía sin control que no podía reparar... ¡Cielos! ¡No poder escapar de mis sentimientos! No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, imaginaba que todo lo estaba soñando pero no... Cada fibra de mi ser lo confirmaba a cada instante y no me importó nada más... Tanto que nos entregamos al fuego de la pasión y el deseo... Fuimos uno... (..) "_

**CAPITULO IX:**** El grabado**

_"Recuerdo que en medio de la intensa mezcla de sentidos y el éxtasis que nos invadía, pude ver algo extraño en el que me asustó. En su pecho izquierdo brillaba una luz azul cual llama, jamás había visto algo así en toda mi vida. El comenzó a gritar de dolor. Su cara reflejaba la intensidad como si estuviera sufriendo._

_-¿Qué te ocurre, mi amor?...Dímelo por favor- le dije desesperada entre sollozos - ¡No quiero perderte!_

_Tomando aire, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos abrir en unos segundos después, me dijo:_

_-Tranquila -acariciándome -¡No pasa nada!_

_-¡No me digas eso!.. Siento como si te abrieran en dos con una espada. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Por favor... quiero ayudarte... Loki- le dije mientras mi rostro se llenaba aún más de lágrimas, me incorpore rápidamente. El agarró fuertemente mi mano y me detuvo._

_-No te vayas, quédate conmigo. Además, ya se me está pasando- me dijo en forma de súplica- Ven, acércate._

_Pude ver que la llama se extinguía rápidamente y su rostro volvía a estar aliviado. Le hice caso y me recosté sobre su pecho._

_-Tuve mucho miedo de perderte- le dije. Mientras el acariciaba mi cabello y con una voz apacible y dulce me dijo:_

_-Lo siento mi amor. Mi padre dijo que algún día. Esto pasaría..._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? No me asustes más..._

_Me hizo el gesto del silencio y continuó después de unos segundos._

_-Deja que te cuente, mi vida- dije mientras me sonreía, fue tan sexy... que no dije una palabra más._

_Me contó que cuando comenzaron a ser adolescentes, Thor y el, Odín les contó, como todo padre, acerca del asunto del amor y la fidelidad, pero luego tomo un tiempo a solas con cada uno. Según recuerda... Odín le dijo que cuando encontrara al amor verdadero... Se le encendería el pecho con una llama azul; que sentiría el dolor más agudo y sufriría, pero valdría la pena. El motivo de todo esto es que le quedaría una marca interna, como un tatuaje. Dentro del escrito, el nombre de su amada en lo más profundo de su corazón. De esa forma sellaría el pacto de amor eterno que nada ni nadie jamás podría deshacer. Esto ocurriría solo cuando encontrara a la indicada..._

_Escuche cada una de sus palabras con mucha atención y embelesamiento, hasta que me dijo después de una pausa:_

_-¿Entiendes ahora, mi pequeña? No sabes cuánto te he esperado- dijo mientras sus labios rozaban intensamente los míos._

_Por un momento pensé que había muerto y me había ido al Valhalla... Luego de un rato me dijo:_

_-Mira mi pecho._

_En ese momento, vi como si fuera un hechizo, dentro de él, su corazón de carne palpitante y en él, cual grabado, mi nombre: Sigyn, con letras al estilo gótico. Me desplomé exhausta sobre su pecho de la conmoción que tenía, estaba completamente feliz de saberlo que llore hasta dormirme en sus brazos."_

**CAPITULO X**** Sin rumbo**

El día. Transcurrió sin sobresaltos, la niña comió jugó mucho sonrió como de costumbre y Diane regreso a su casa.

Todo el día se preguntó si ella era esa Sigyn que había mencionado la voz maléfica. ¿Quién será? ¿Porque me confunde? A cada paso que daba se encontraba en un laberinto pero tenía una leve esperanza que lo descubriría.

Llegó a su casa y saludó a su madre y a sus hermanas.

Fue a su habitación y se puso a estudiar, ya que tendría examen dentro de tres semanas. Intentando olvidar lo que había pasado, comenzó a hacer sus resúmenes de Historia Británica. Esta vez tenía que estudiar acerca de los Vikingos. Le fascinaba ese tema, disfrutaba leyendo las historias de la mitología Nórdica.

Tanto que quería hacer una monografía de los dioses para su presentación escrita.

Se acercó a la notebook y busco en Google, aparecieron millones de páginas en medio de segundo. Navegó de un sitio a otro leyendo minuciosamente cada detalle y lo escribía en su cuaderno de notas. Odín, Thor, Frigga, Tyr, Valkirias, etc... Eran las palabras claves en todos los sitios pero en unos pocos mencionaban a Loki. Ella había escuchado su nombre pero solo rumores, nada en concreto. Sabía que era el dios del engaño, que era un malvado sin corazón, que era el hermano adoptivo de Thor y que siempre quiso ser el rey de Asgard.

En uno de los sitios que había visitado, un blog de un doctor en Historia especializado en la Cultura Nórdica Vikinga. Allí tenía más detalles acerca del malévolo dios.

¿Por qué siento una fuerte atracción con él? ¡Solo es una historia!

A medida que iba leyendo vio como si a las pequeñas imágenes los hubiera vivido en una vida anterior. Tal vez se sentía rara como si algo la transportaba a aquella época de antaño, hasta que en ese momento pudo ver un grabado muy antiguo de Loki junto a una mujer (...)

¿Cómo podrá ser posible? Se reflejaba a sí misma en el grabado. Muy confundida y sorprendida pensó que era todo una broma de mal gusto, que estaba soñando.

Divagaba en un mar de lógica que no podía llegar a comprender. Aturdida en sus pensamientos perdió el sentido desplomándose contra los libros.

Cayó sobre un foso que no tenía final, sentía que todo giraba en su alrededor. Imágenes, frases, mezclas de recuerdos, los sueños que había tenido, todo se precipitaba contra ella sin freno.

Luego de una noche muy larga, despertó ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba. Recuperándose, miro el reloj, y ya era hora de cuidar a Lucy. Intentó olvidar lo que había sucedido hasta buscar una respuesta coherente.

Desayunó, se preparó y se fue a la ciudad. En el viaje de ida leía su cuaderno de notas, todo analizado de forma que no hubiera ningún error en la Historia. Pero los hechos indicaban que ella era Sigyn. Pero... ¿Qué pudo haber pasado como para vivir en la tierra lejos de su mundo?

Tenía que buscar ayuda, pero... ¿Quién podría ayudarla? Tendría que ir a ver al historiador, el sabría explicarle, pero se encontraba lejos. Tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para juntar el dinero necesario como para desaparecer luego, dependiendo de la respuesta.

**CAPITULO XI**** Broma **

_''Me desperté y aún era de noche. Pude sentir sus brazos sobre mí. Creo que me tenía aferrada. Me fije y estaba dormido. Contemplé su rostro, era como el color del mármol, sus finas facciones dignas de un ángel caído porque su belleza no tenía comparación solo con los dioses de antaño. _

_Su rostro resplandecía de felicidad y con una serenidad nunca antes vista. _

_No resistí y acaricie su cabello y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios y me levanté. Tomé su bata verde con negra y fui hacia la ventana, estaba amaneciendo._

_Es mi momento favorito del día, poder ver los colores que ni un dibujante ni un pintor podría copiar jamás. Me atraía la diversidad de colores las formas de las nubes, tonto para otros pero para mí de una gran belleza indescriptible. Mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido mi primera vez con el...Valió la pena esperar tanto, para ganarme su amor…"_

Interrumpiendo la lectura dijo en voz alta...

-La verdad que si mi amor fue lo máximo... Nunca me hubiera imaginado que TU SERÍAS EL AMOR DE MI VIDA... Jamás olvidaré ese día Sigyn acariciando su pecho... Cambiaste mi vida para siempre...Valió la pena sufrir ese dolor por tu causa... Lo haría mil veces más si me lo pidieras…- y continuó leyendo.

_"Luego del efímero espectáculo, me bañé y estaba en ropa interior eligiendo el atuendo que usaría ese día, me empecé a sentir observada tanto que solo esa mirada quemaba mi piel. Pero no había nada ni nadie. Luego un escalofrió en la espalda como si una mano me tocara. Me acomode mejor la bata. Encontré la lanza gigante de Loki y con voz amenazante dije:_

_-¡Muéstrate si tienes agallas! ¡Te juro que te hare pedazos si me tocas de nuevo, tu, quien quiera que seas!_

_Me puse furiosa, porque le hablaba a la nada. _

_Escuche una fuerte carcajada seguido a una voz que decía:_

_-¡Qué espíritu combativo tienes! Jamás me esperaba eso de ti... ¿Acaso puedes verme?_

_Sus palabras me desconcertaron._

_-No, no puedo verte. Pero quedaras sin cabeza si te descubro, estúpido. _

_Otra vez se rio, con más fuerza que la vez anterior. Me di vuelta y ahí estaba. Casi le rebano la garganta cuando vi que era Loki._

_-Eres un imbécil… ¿cómo me has podido hacer esto?-Dije entre dientes. Tire la lanza al piso y gire en dirección a la habitación, yéndome muy enojada. Me siguió por detrás y lo ignoré un rato mientras me peinaba, él me hablaba pero yo no quería escucharlo hasta que se puso enfrente de mí y me miro a los ojos:_

_-Perdón, no quería asustarte, amor, solo es que te ves extremadamente hermosa cuando te enojas._

_-¡A mí eso no me interesa! Esto no quedara así, me escuchaste... ¡me lo pagaras caro!_

_-¿Cuánto, dime mi pequeña? porque estoy dispuesto!- Instantáneamente me tenía entre sus brazos. Me besó y luego dijo:_

_-Buenos días, mi Reina.. " (...)_

Leyendo el diario de ella, Loki lloraba en silencio. Pero esta vez, pudo sonreír en medio de la tristeza. Cerrando sus ojos lentamente y durmió pensando en ella.


	5. Chapter 12-15

CAPITULO XII Pensamientos

Loki soñó con sus recuerdos… su mirada, su sonrisa, sus labios, su voz susurrando su nombre.. También le traían a su memoria cuando la tenía en sus brazos, cuando la hacía suya y recorría cada centímetro de su piel con sus besos... Para el, Sigyn era todo lo que más anhelaba en una mujer.. Ella lo tenía todo. Por esa mujer haría lo que fuera si ella se lo pedía..

Tan fuerte era la sensación que el sentía, que no quería despertar nunca, pero súbitamente lo hizo. Todavía quedaba en los vestigios de lo onírico, que pudo sentir su perfume. Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada pero no la encontraba, se levantó rápidamente y fue al vestidor deseando poder verla una vez más. El vacío y la melancolía se apoderó del como era de costumbre y regresando a su lecho paso junto a su armario. Tomó su vestido favorito y lloró amargamente deseando estar muerto como para aliviar su sufrimiento. Cuando sus lágrimas se secaron, respiró hondo y salió, porque recordó que tenía que ir a cazar bestias con Thor. Este había pensado que sería una fantástica idea como para alejarlo de la depresión y el luto. Pero como una hoja que es arrastrada por el viento, Loki caminaba inerte, casi sin fuerzas.

Cuando llego al bosque su hermano lo estaba esperando..

\- Loki, ¿qué te ha pasado? porque te ves muy mal.. ¿Qué has hecho para estar así?

-Y todavía.. ¿lo preguntas? Si ya sabes… suficiente es tener que vivir con el recuerdo de que no pude salvarla… ¡Tú no conoces lo mucho que estoy sufriendo ni siquiera lo imaginas!- mirándolo con gran enojo.

-Si, tal vez no lo sepa pero lo puedo ver y sentir en ti al verte cada día hermano. Me preocupa que estés así… tienes que seguir adelante ella lo hubiera deseado…

-Dime desde cuando tienes compasión por alguien que no es de tu propia sangre? Recuerda.. NO SOY TU HERMANO ya no más!

Interrumpiéndole Thor…

\- Para mí siempre lo serás, aunque tenga que repetírtelo hasta que muera hermano..

-Hazme el favor… ¡Deja ya de hablar estupideces..! Es mas… no sé para qué vine aquí.- dicho esto desapareció de su vista.

Regreso a su habitación importándole muy poco la cacería, tomo nuevamente el diario y continúo leyendo..

"Es cierto estoy enamorada de él.. Lo amo, me hace feliz estar con él todos los días. Siento que a él le ocurre lo mismo… Desde que me uní a él, no me quita los ojos de encima y la forma en lo hace es como si realmente me quisiera. Ojala no sea una ilusión elaborada porque realmente no quiero despertar… (...)

Recuerdo que una vez me dijeron mis tíos que si dos almas se unían en amor eterno, ambos compartirían sus caracteres y personalidades como una transferencia. Entonces, si él es el dios del engaño… ¿Podré ser parte de eso también? Ignoro sus maquinaciones en el futuro pero cada vez que lo pienso un aire frio corre por mi espalda…

¿Estaré dispuesta a hacer daño a otros aunque no sea mi naturaleza? Aún no lo sé… ¿Realmente hare todo lo posible para resistir? Lo intentaré aunque presiento que esto algún día acabará con mi vida… (..)"

CAPITULO XIII La pregunta

"El otro día quise hablar con Frigga y me miró con un poco de preocupación que me preguntó el por qué. Le dije que necesitaba hablar con ella y dio un salto que se acercó muy intranquilo…

\- Amor qué ocurre? cuéntame por favor!

Recuerdo que lo bese tanto como me permitió el aliento y le dije:

-Tranquilo, solo quiero hablar con ella de asuntos de mujeres… Recuerda que a mi madre no la conocí y aquí no tengo muchas amigas y no puedo hablar de mis cosas con una sirvienta…

Respirando hondo su rostro cambio como aliviado, luego me sonrió y dijo:

-Es cierto, me parece bien! Madre es fantástica, es muy buena amiga y sobre todo sé que le caes muy bien porque soy su favorito…

-Si… ¡seguro! -le acomode prolijamente la solapa de su traje y aprovechando el momento le robé otro beso y me fui corriendo.

Me siguió rápidamente y cuando me alcanzó me dijo:

\- Mi amor.. Te acompaño porque quiero pedirle algo.

Asentí con la cabeza y mirándolo intensamente en medio de risas fuimos juntos al jardín del Oeste allí estaba. Se veía tan hermosa con su vestido ámbar.. Sonriendo nos habló dulcemente:

-Buenos días hijos míos! me hacen compañía hoy?

-Madre, te traigo a mi esposa porque tengo que irme con Thor a la reunión del consejo..

-Si hijo vete porque llegaras tarde..

-Volveré tan pronto como pueda, cuídala bien… - y me guiñó el ojo. Luego, nos quedamos solas y ella comenzó la charla.

-¿Cómo estás mi pequeña?, ¡Es bueno verte bien esta mañana!

-Muy bien mi Señora… - me pidió que le dijera Madre porque ya era parte de la familia.

Acepté y luego ella noto algo diferente en mí que, comenzó a observarme detenidamente como si buscara algo. Pude ver en sus ojos sorpresa, alegría y preocupación luego dijo con mucho asombro:

-¡Por las ramas de Yggrasil no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo!

\- ¿Qué ocurre Madre? dime que ven tus ojos…-la miré muy asustada-

-Tu corazón tiene marcas como de escritura.. -abriendo sus ojos tan grandes- ¿cómo es posible?.. Loki dice. Luego atinó en decirme:

\- Tú eres la elegida.. Pensé que nunca tendría la posibilidad de ver la profecía cumplida!.. Hija a pesar de todo estoy muy orgullosa de Loki de haberte encontrado. Eres ahora su razón de ser, debes cuidar que su costado sensible solo quede entre ustedes.. Porque tiene muchos enemigos y tendrás que cuidarle muy bien la espalda…

Le pedí que me discipular porque algo dentro de mí me dice que tengo que prepararme…

Aceptó y luego:

-¡Lo haré mi niña! Te espero ahora en la sala de armas, pónte algo cómodo como para luchar y vigila que no te siga."

CAPITULO XIV Concentración

"Fui veloz y en minutos estaba en la habitación. No tenía nada cómodo como para mi gusto, excepto un top dorado y negro. No tenía pantalón así que revisé su armario y le saqué uno… Espero que no se enoje... igual me quedaba muy bien…

Así que fui sigilosa y llegué. Frigga les pidió a los guardias que bloquearan el paso a todo aquel que viniera. Y así pasamos muchas horas practicando lucha, uso de armas y magia. Debo reconocer que es muy buena maestra, tiene toda la paciencia conmigo y cuando me corrige intento superarme cada vez más, aunque es severa pero lo hace por mi bien!. Luego de mucho entrenar escuchamos el sonido de las trompetas para la cena. Nos despedimos con un abrazo madre-hija, y me balbuceó:

-Te espero aquí mañana, y ya sabes, ten cuidado.

Me fui directo a la habitación, en el camino me lo crucé a Thor que me vio vestida así y me dijo:

-Qué bien te ves Sigyn! pelearía con gusto por ti si fueras la reina de Asgard.

-Qué dices? por favor Thor no sigas!.. Que te cortaré la cabeza!-le respondí enojada.

-Está bien, era broma querida no sabía que te molestarían tanto mis palabras- me dijo Thor que estaba sorprendido por mi reacción.

-Hazme un favor: ni una palabra de lo que viste a Loki porque sabré quién fue!- le dije en tono amenazante.

-No te preocupes, Sigyn no le diré nada- me contestó y guiñándome el ojo siguió su camino con una sonrisa.

Entré a la habitación, me bañé rápidamente, me vestí y salí nuevamente. La cena fue reconfortante para mí después de tanto esfuerzo, pero estaba cansada y me retiré de la mesa temprano. Volví a la recámara a escribir todo lo que pasó para no olvidarme de nada, estaba muy concentrada, recuerdo que no lo escuché llegar. Me preguntó

-¿Qué haces mi pequeña?- abrazándome por detrás, me dio un beso en el cuello

-Escribo.. Mi amor - susurrando- para que no se me olvide nada que no quisiera olvidar. Además puedo tener un pedazo de ti y de mí escrito para el futuro..

-Puedo leerlo mi reina?

-mmm.. Está bien! si tú quieres... lo único que nadie podrá hacerlo solo tú y yo, le pedí a Madre que me dijera un hechizo para evitar las miradas desconocidas.

-Pero.. ¿Cómo podré abrirlo?

-Solo tienes que decir lo que sientes por mí.. No será difícil para ti!.. Te aseguro que quizá haya partes de mi vida y mi familia que aún no conoces- le dije

Me escuchó con atención asintiendo, pero luego me interrumpió y me dijo:

-Para eso fuiste a hablar con Madre? Sabes perfectamente que yo podría haberlo hecho!- enojado - te dije pide lo que quieras recuerdas? y me dijiste que lo harías!.

\- No puede ser que no confíes en mi todavía!

-Habrá momentos que no podré pedirte nada, tengo que aprender a valerme por mi misma.. Entiende por favor! –le dije en un gesto serio-

-No confías.. Esa es la respuesta que me darás? por eso lo hiciste? me das asco!

Se enojó tanto que se fue y me dejo sola hablando. Pasaron las horas y no volvía, me tranquilice y me dormí pero por poco tiempo."

CAPITULO XV Entrenamiento

"Estaba muy preocupada, no podía dormir por lo que había pasado, mientras pensaba a dónde iría? Todavía era de noche y me levanté, me puse el traje y salí hacia la sala de armas a practicar un rato. Todo era silencio, solo los guardias estaban despiertos y aproveché, les pregunté si le habían visto pasar… Pero desafortunadamente no, Cielos… ¿Dónde rayos está...?

Llegué a la sala, abrí la puerta y entré, pero me di cuenta que había alguien más insomne en el palacio... Por un momento pensé que mi búsqueda había terminado pero al acercarme y enfocando mejor mis ojos, tenía cabello rubio... era Thor sin dudarlo. Estaba de espaldas así que me di la vuelta y salí. Pero, al final me escuchó y me alcanzó.

-Hola Sigyn.. No puedes dormir?

-Hola Thor.. Sí.. Veo que tú tampoco..

Con una sonrisa continúo diciendo..

-Dime querías usar la sala de armas?

-Emm... sí.. Es que quería practicar un rato ya que estoy despierta..

\- Ahhh... discúlpame…¡ No sabía que venias siempre! -mirándome con extrañeza-.

-No en realidad hace poco!

-Tengo una idea… ¿Qué te parece sí.. Practicamos juntos? solo si tú quieres… ¿O acaso temes sangrar?

-Mmm...No sé si debería.. Pero acepto el reto Thor y con gusto.

Acepté además no tendría un rival como él para medir mis habilidades si lo hacía sola.. Era mi oportunidad para hacerle saber que no solo paseo en Asgard…

Así que le dije:

-Primero con espadas… Si no te molesta.

-Está bien Sigyn! por ti no usaré el Mjormir! señalándome y luego me guiño el ojo izquierdo

Me reí burlona por su soberbia actitud ganadora…

-Parece justo porque soy novata en esto… (…)

Nos enfrentamos varias veces y no pude ganarle, por supuesto, si me supera en tamaño… ¿En qué pensaba? Y furiosa le dije:

-¿Te estás aprovechando de mí.. No es así?

-Jamás haría eso, soy incapaz de hacer algo semejante..

Nos reímos muy animadamente, luego me corrigió las posturas y el uso.. Es más me dio algunas tácticas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Me la pasé escuchándole y aprendí mucho de él. Luego siguieron las lanzas y más tarde los trucos. En eso si pude sacar ventaja, se ve que Thor no tiene una buena memoria para los encantamientos. Pero igual con mi ayuda le salió uno sencillo.. La pasamos muy bien los dos que perdimos la noción del tiempo.. Fue hasta que súbitamente se abrió la puerta.

Era Loki furioso y gritando nos dijo:

-¿Que hacen aquí solos se puede saber?

-Hola hermano… Aquí practicando…- Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

\- Si es cierto!.. ¿Loki dónde estabas? -le dije mirándolo seriamente-

Arrugando el ceño, sus ojos centellaron intensamente

-Seguro... ¿a esta hora? ¿a la noche cuando nadie los pude ver?.. PERFECTO!

\- Disculpa.. Qué tratas de decir?- contesté enojada

Pero me ignoró completamente porque su furia era para Thor y acercándose más a él me dejo a un costado.

\- Veo que te has divertido mucho hermanito... Lo esperaba de ti… Pero de ella, Jamás.

Caminó rápidamente hacia mí y me tomó fuertemente del brazo como jaloneándome de un tirón y luego me gritó.

-Contigo quiero arreglar unos asuntos.. -Y comenzó a arrastrarme…

-Suéltame Loki me lastimas! -tratando de quitar su mano de mi pero no lo conseguí.

En ese momento Thor intervino..

-Suéltala imbécil!.. Tú no sabes cómo tratar a una mujer! Agarrándolo del brazo

\- Seguro tú sí, claro.. .Mirándolo con gran rabia quitando su mano prosiguió - No te alcanzó con Sif, seguiste con Jane y ahora Sigyn.. ¡Eso sí que no lo permitiré! ¡Ella ME PERTENECE es MÍA! No me robarás más esta vez… Como lo hiciste con Padre y Madre… Lo juro TE MATARÉ!

-Hazlo si quieres pero.. ¡ te equivocas en juzgar mal! Te mataré yo si le haces daño… Idiota… ¡No la mereces!

Durante la discusión el seguía agarrándome del brazo y estaba parada en medio de ellos, luego de las palabras de Thor, lo miró amenazante y se alejó del conmigo del brazo como si fuera un objeto. Me llevó a la habitación sin decirme una palabra… Una vez allí hizo su descargo ante mí y comenzó diciendo..."


	6. Chapter 16-20

Capítulo XVI: Contienda

_"- Regresé para disculparme porque entendí que tienes razón en parte y no estabas ¿Por qué? Pasé toda la noche buscándote y cuando al fin te encontré... Resulta que estas con Thor! "_

_Lo mire seriamente y me puse la bata en silencio, luego le pedí que me dijera en qué no tenía razón y saltó con el tema de la confianza otra vez... furiosa le dije:_

_-TÚ ERES EL DIOS DEL ENGAÑO ¿Cómo podré yo confiar en ti? dime... ¿Qué impide que no lo hagas conmigo? respóndeme eso- le grité mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos_

_Todavía no entiendes... tú eres lo ÚNICO que tengo y no estoy dispuesto ni a compartirlo y ni a perderte... Eres mi razón de ser recuerda... Sin ti no existo ese es mi motivo... Sigyn, tú viste mi interior seré de Jötunheim pero contigo no siento frio en el corazón..._

_Estaba tan dolido que lágrimas caían por su mejilla... ver eso me hizo muy mal y comprendí que eran sinceras sus palabras... No pude seguir enojada con él, no podía, en ese estado no... Y corrí a secarle el rostro..._

_-Perdóname mi amor, es que no me di cuenta... soy una tonta- tomando su cara con ambas manos intentaba que levantara la vista- Loki, Loki perdóname... por favor mírame... ¡Lo siento!_

_En ese momento me agarró de la cintura y clavando su mirada en mí dijo:_

_-Quiero que antes me respondas algunas cosas... Sigyn_

_-Lo que quieras, pregúntame..._

_-mmm... ¿usaste mi pantalón?_

_-Sí, porque no tenía que ponerme..._

_Luego sacándome la bata rápidamente me dijo:_

_-¿Te vistes así a menudo? ¡Porque no te he visto! con una mirada profunda me examinaba tanto que me hacía estremecer..._

_-Hace poco... en realidad_

_Fundido a mi cintura y con su boca frente a la mía me susurró:_

_-Vístete siempre así para mí... me vuelves loco de tan solo verte- Me besó tan apasionadamente que luego me cargó sobre su cintura, llevándome hasta la cama y luego se sentó en ella. Me había asido fuertemente a él cruzando mis piernas a su espalda baja mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, no dejaba de responder a sus besos, trataba de susurrar su nombre... El comenzó a recorrer mi espalda con sus delicadas manos, cubriendo mi cuello con la intensidad de sus besos aumentando mucho más la sensación entre los dos..._

_Después de unos minutos siguió con sus preguntas_

_-¿Practicas lucha magia y estrategia? Madre te guía... ¿verdad?_

_Otra vez me dejas afuera ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- aprisionándome aún más fuerte que no me dejaba mover..._

_-Es que quería sorprenderte... Quiero pelear siempre a tu lado porque de otra forma nos volveremos vulnerables los dos y debes estar fuerte... además debo decirte que... soy tu guardian! lo dijo Madre hoy._

_Con cara de asombro descomunal no podía creerlo:_

_-¿Cómo... mi pequeña? ¿Tu mi guardián? no... No... ¡No es posible! ¡Se supone que yo debo serlo! tendré que hablar con Madre... no... ¡Es increíble!_

_Desconcertado hizo su última pregunta..._

_-¿Qué hacías con Thor?_

_-No podía dormir pensando en tu enojo y me fui a practicar un rato esperando encontrarte pero no estabas allí. Cuando llegué él estaba ahí y practicamos juntos... debo decir que fue un buen rival aunque perdí cientos de veces..._

_-¿Por qué no me esperaste?_

_-¡Lo hice pero no volviste! además no sé a dónde te fuiste..._

_-Por ahí a pensar... te pido que no vuelvas a hacerme esto otra vez1 NO QUIERO VERLO CONTIGO porque me olvidaré que somos "familia" y lo mataré, ¡No me mires así! Sí soy muy celoso ya lo sabes Sigyn!_

_Le interrumpí diciendo:_

_-Loki tú eres el único hombre al que amaré por siempre... ahora tú vida me pertenece... porque tengo la misma marca que tú ... no te has fijado mi amor?_

_Me echo un vistazo y luego puede ver que sus ojos centellearon de felicidad al darse cuenta... y me amó aún más..._

_Oh... Mi Reina... Tú has logrado sorprenderme en todo mi amor... ahora al saber que solo tú eres la dueña de mi existencia... (...)"_

Luego de leer esto Loki llorando una vez más dijo:

-Tenías razón en todo mi amor... Perdóname tú a mí... ¡Debí confiar en ti! Ahora me doy cuenta que fuiste y siempre serás mi guardián... aún ahora... Siempre estuviste conmigo Sigyn! (...) ¡Odio no tenerte más a mi lado! me haces tanta falta... - y secándose las lágrimas recordó el encuentro con Voyhaim a la medianoche...

**CAPITULO XVII**** La visita**

Regresando Loki al palacio, se fue directo a la sala de armas donde allí lo esperaban listos Voyhaim y Khaleim. Con un gesto asintió con la cabeza como saludando a los guerreros, inmediatamente abrió un portal y entrando por el abandonaron Asgard.

Mágicamente sus ropas cambiaron de apariencia... Loki estaba vestido con un traje muy fino de camisa blanca, saco y pantalón de color negro con unos zapatos oscuros bien lustrados.

Llegaron a Midgard cuando estaba amaneciendo, detrás de un callejón en medio de la ciudad. Loki mirando a Khaleim le preguntó:

-Dime... ¿dónde la viste?

Sin dudar el joven guerrero apuntó con el dedo hacia el edificio de en frente...

-Mire está por llegar mi señor... ahí viene

Esperando muy ansioso su corazón palpitaba velozmente. Cuando por fin la vio en medio de tanta gente, caminaba muy tranquila con una remera de color verde y Jean oscuros.

¿Será posible que sea ella? podría ser una ilusión mágica tal vez... pero de todas formas sintió que su corazón se le saldría.

Hipnotizado balbuceó:

¿Es aquí donde vive? ¡Respóndanme!

\- ¡No lo sabemos! Pero viene a este edificio todos los días y todas las mañanas...

Quería correr hacia ella abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y besarla una vez más... pero se detuvo porque quería ver por sí mismo.

Para qué viene aquí, ¿Qué es lo que hace?

Trabaja, lo que hacen algunos Midgardianos para sobrevivir, todos los días cuidando a una niña pequeña en el quinto piso...

-Mmm... ¿Trabajando Mí Reina? ¡No debería hacerlo nunca! Asquerosos Midgardianos! ¡Lo pagaran con sus vidas porque ella no es un súbdito!

Estaba convencido que al fin la había encontrado y no la abandonaría de nuevo pasara lo que pasara... interrumpiéndole los pensamientos los guerreros dijeron a coro:

Mi señor... mi señor recuerde... ¡No podemos estar aquí por mucho tiempo! mi señor Loki...

¡Cállense inútiles! no impedirá nadie que la vea de nuevo- mirándolos amenazante con su daga- ¡Y si lo intentan no volverán jamás vivos lo aseguro! ¡Así que desaparezcan de mi vista!- poniendo su mano en la sien se esfumaron rápidamente.

Acomodando su corbata, caminó hacia ella como distraído para disimular y se cayó encima de la joven. La miró directamente a sus ojos le dijo:

-Disculpa... es que no vi hacia donde...

Diane se perdió en sus ojos verdes y cuando pudo reaccionar respondió:

¡Descuida... yo también!

Soy James... fue todo un placer atropellarte- con una amplia sonrisa.

¡Cielos... ay... no! Soy Diane...

-Estaba buscando el Banco Interland y estoy perdido, ¿Tú sabes si estoy cerca de allí? Es que es mi primer día.

-Oh... Sí, claro-mordiéndose el labio- déjame ver. Y cerrando un poco sus ojos, recordó:

-Mmm... si doblas a la derecha, en la esquina y continúas a 50 metros estarás allí, te lo aseguro. Si no te darás cuenta que al lado del banco hay un restaurante chino ¿Si?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Soy un completo idiota, gritó él. Creo que ya he pasado por ahí y no me he dado cuenta. Gracias...

-No hay de qué, pero dime Diane

-Ok, Diane! puedo invitarte a tomar un café aquí al frente, tengo un break a las 11. No te preocupes, yo invito. Si no quieres, no hay problema

-Sí, seguro, pero debo decirte que llevaré el trabajo a la cita- riéndose ella- espero no te moleste...

-Mmm depende que sea.

-Es que cuido una pequeña de un año y medio y no puedo dejarla sola.

-Ah... si no hay problema... Es que me imaginé que traías una gran máquina

-Jajaja... eres muy gracioso, bueno, nos vemos allí porque también llegaré tarde, James

-Adiós Diane, te veré pronto.

Loki esperó escondido hasta que la vio entrar en el edificio y cerrando sus ojos se hizo invisible. Entrando junto a ella al departamento, deseaba estar a su lado y verla otra vez.

Una vez allí, Diane acomodo sus cosas y comenzó a escribir en sus notas lo que había estudiado la noche anterior. Mientras buscaba en la computadora más información acerca de Loki, la niña dormía.

Él pudo ver en lo profundo de sus pensamientos que James la había impresionado y pensó:

-La impresioné mucho. Bien. Piensa en mí como humano y a la vez me está buscando como Loki... ¡Perfecto!

Él estaba apoyado en la pared a unos pocos pasos de ella. La contemplaba tanto que no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

En ese mismo momento, ella sintió que su piel ardía y tenía una extraña sensación de que la observaban. Por ese motivo, estaba muy incómoda, así que se levantó, fue al baño y se mojó un poco la frente con agua, pensando que tal vez tenía fiebre.

Por otro lado, él la vigilaba sigilosamente.

-Sigues tan hermosa como la última vez que te vi. Haría lo que fuera por tenerte en mis brazos otra vez- Lo repetía emocionado en su mente una y otra vez, pero a la vez triste sabiendo que ella no podía escucharle.

Regresando a la cocina, ella continuó con su búsqueda de información, luego de un rato, la niña se despertó. Él pudo ver como la forma en la que atendía a la niña, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ella empezó a prepararse como para salir, ya que se acercaba la hora del encuentro con James.

**CAPITULO XVIII James**

Luego de un rato, ella le cambio de ropa a la niña porque ya era hora de la cita.

-Lucy, ¡hoy vamos a ir a ver a James! Es un amigo ahora pero quizás… Él será el dueño de mi corazón algún día- Le dijo sonriendo- Esta guapísimo hasta parece que es de otro mundo. Pórtate bien y no me hagas quedar mal ¿Si?

Loki al ver eso se reía a no más poder...

-Excelente mi amor, realmente quieres impresionarme.

-Cuando volvamos te pondré las veces que quieras Moves like Jagger de Maroon 5 y Pocoyó en YouTube. ¿Quieres?

Y la niña sonrió feliz al escuchar la promesa. Así que Diane tomó las llaves y salieron rumbo a la cafetería.

Loki no la dejaba ni por un segundo sola, pero tuvo que fingir que lo haría por eso, adelantándose llegó primero y se sentó en la mesa.

Cuando ella entró, su corazón latía sin control levantándose, esperó que se acercara.

-Hola Diane, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, James te presento a Lucy, es ella de quien te hablé ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh sí, es preciosa- la saludó acariciando su cabello rubio.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Pudiste llegar a tiempo?- arremetió ella.

-Sí por suerte llegué bien, gracias. Hoy fue día normal, empecé mi entrenamiento en la empresa. Contestó mientras bebía su café.

-¡Qué bueno! Seguro te gustan mucho las matemáticas.

-Sólo un poco, es que soy muy bueno en cálculos rápidos.

-Yo ni siquiera eso, siempre me costó aprobar esa materia en la escuela.

-A mí al principio, hasta que entendí

-¡Qué bien! Tienes facilidad con los números.

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de ello, me importas tú, el trabajo es trabajo. Por favor, cuéntame más de ti.

Diane estaba nerviosa, porque sentía una extraña sensación acerca de él, como que si existiera una conexión entre ellos.

-James, siento como si ya te conociera, te he visto antes, lo juro.

-Puede ser, tal vez sí. Dime, ¿te gustan las películas?

-Sí, de acción y sangre ¿y a ti?

-¡Si me encantan!

-¿Te gusta la historia Británica antigua?

-Sí, me sorprendes, en especial la época de los vikingos.

-Wow, lo nórdico me fascina.

-Entonces quizá nos hayamos cruzado en el cine o en el colegio. Yo estudié en West Virginia.

-No, yo estudié en Oxford- poniéndose pensativo, dibujando una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿eres británico?

-Sí, lo soy.

La mente de Diane estaba fascinada al pensar que James era el hombre indicado para ella, ya que tenía todo lo que había deseado de un hombre, era simpático, atento, respetuoso y además muy bello. Era lo que estaba esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo y se ruborizó al pensar que era británico, ya que amaba todo lo relacionado con Inglaterra y se había ilusionado en conocer algún día un hombre de ese país. Todo parecía perfecto para ser real.

Loki podía leer sus pensamientos, estaba emocionado ya que lo manifestaba con una pícara sonrisa que hacía ruborizar a Diane, por la impresión que había causado en ella. Deseaba hacerle recordar todos los momentos felices juntos. Deseaba poder abrazarla y besarla. Deseaba llevarla a su hogar, su verdadero hogar, Asgard, transformándola en lo que verdaderamente era, una diosa. Pero la voz de Diane interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Discúlpame, me quedé pensando en Inglaterra, es que me encanta ese lugar- dijo tratando de disimular su emoción.

-Fue un placer hacerte recordar mi país. Cuando quieras te llevo a conocerlo...

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?

-No mi reina, si tú supieras...

-Por qué me dijiste "mi reina"

-Oopss... es que es eso lo que realmente eres...por eso yo...- lo dijo en un tono nervioso, que no pasó desapercibido para ella que riendo, le dijo:

-¡Está bien! puedes llamarme como quieras, me encanta escuchar tu voz, es tan... fascinante.

-Gracias- le contestó con evidente exaltación porque ya no podía controlarse, al pensar que estaba a centímetros de su amada, pensó que debía calmarse de alguna manera. Pero en ese momento su celular sonó. Parecía ser algo muy importante, porque su semblante palideció.

-Disculpa mi reina, tengo que irme. ¿Qué te parece si dentro de dos días nos volvemos a ver?

-Sí, no hay problema James. ¿Nos veremos a la misma hora?

-Te estaré esperando- le contestó, mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa, se levantó y con caballerosidad le besó su mano y sus palabras fueron:

-Adiós, mi reina que tengas un hermoso día. Y se marchó.

Diane no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo ya que pensaba que todo era una ilusión. Desde ahora ya nada era igual para ella. Él era todo lo que había deseado en su vida, y al fin había llegado.

**CAPÍTULO XIX**** La traición**

Mientras viajaba a Asgard, Loki pensaba "Es ella, pero ¿Por qué esta aquí, no entiendo?", "quiero estar con ella, no quiero volver a Asgard, la necesito a mi lado". "Seguro Thor habrá dicho que he desaparecido, por eso me llaman, pero no quiero que me encuentren".

"Seguro mandarán a alguien a buscarme, al menos podré ir a verla cuando quiera".

Abriendo el portal, apareció en el bosque, justo en el momento en que estaba amaneciendo. Contemplando la belleza de la luz del día, abriéndose paso en medio de la oscuridad, eso le hizo recordar a su amada y dijo en voz alta:

-Mi amor, te aseguro que te haré recordarme. No me importa el tiempo que me lleve. Estarás nuevamente conmigo. Lo juro.

Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde que la vio morir en sus brazos y como desde un pequeño indicio lo llevó a Midgard, pero tenía desconfianza.

-Ha cambiado, tal vez es su forma Midgardiana, pero su alma en sí tiene su esencia. ¿Será realmente ella? Todo me indica que sí, pero podría ser todo una ilusión. No entiendo, ¿Por qué hizo esto conmigo? Tengo que averiguarlo, debo seguir leyendo su diario, tal vez encuentre el motivo.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación, porque se dio cuenta que alguien estaba esperándolo allí, era Thor, quien estaba sentado junto a la ventana, con una mirada de preocupación.

-Al fin hermano, pensé que habías hecho algo estúpido.

-¿Qué haces aquí Thor? ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Qué quieres?

-Esperando por ti a que llegaras, la verdad es que me preocupas hermano. Pensé que era una buena idea llamarte y parece que funcionó.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo hiciste para llamarme?

-Fue un truco que ella me enseñó, el de cómo hablar con alguien cuando no lo encuentras y te responda la llamada.

-Imposible. Sólo lo sabe Madre y yo, nadie más. Es magia, algo que tú no puedes hacer

-Te equivocas hermano, Sigyn me lo enseñó, porque dijo que algún día podía necesitarlo. En fin, ¿A dónde fuiste?

-No te interesa, déjame solo- Dándole la espalda, siguió caminando. Levantándose Thor le dijo:

-No me iré de aquí hasta que me lo digas, aunque tenga que sacártelo a golpes.

Riéndose Loki le dijo:

-No quiero perder mi tiempo contigo, pero si tú insistes, hermano te destrozaré.

-Así me gusta, pero debo decir que si gano, no sólo me dirás a donde fuiste sino que me llevaré algo de aquí que he visto.

-En mis planes no existe la derrota, pero por curiosidad, ¿cuál es el objeto?

-El cuaderno que vi debajo de tu almohada.

En ese momento, Loki se puso muy serio.

-Llévalo si quieres, pero no podrás abrirlo nunca.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

-Es personal, nadie puede leerlo más que yo. Me pertenece y no lo entenderías- diciendo esto, desapareció de su vista.

Thor, caminando hacia el lugar donde vio desaparecer a Loki dijo:

-No importa, hallaré el modo, Loki.

-No te dejaré ganar, hermano.

Mientras Loki reía, sacó su daga e hirió a Thor de improviso por la espalda.

-Sigues cayendo con el mismo truco, no aprendes- mientras Thor suplicaba.

-Loki, Loki, hermano ¿Por qué? sólo quería ayudarte.

-Te dije, no te importan mis asuntos.

Y dejándolo tirado en el suelo, no se inmutó, sino al contrario, tomó el diario y salió triunfante de la habitación.

**CAPITULO XX**** Cansancio**

Loki se fue caminando hacia la sala de armas luego de la discusión con Thor. Una vez allí, bloqueó muy bien la puerta y siguió leyendo el diario de Sigyn...

_"Sigo entrenando cada vez más y más... He aumentado mis fuerzas y ahora podría decirse que puedo enfrentarme a cualquiera y darle pelea. Mi mayor reto es pelear con mi Loki quiero hacerlo algún día pero solo de exhibición… ¡No es que fervientemente quiera que él me asesine claro! Me gustaría hacerlo pronto pero Madre me dice que no lo haga, que aún no que espere porque él es muy fuerte, combina todas las artes y es veloz porque tiene excelentes reflejos. Además, me dijo que debo adquirir destreza porque él es un MAESTRO DE LA MAGIA con mucha experiencia, en otras palabras, un rival inaccesible. Ella realmente no quiere que el me haga daño pero a mí no me interesa que me lastime. Quiero demostrarles a TODOS que soy capaz de hacerlo porque me molesta que piensen que soy frágil o que no me tengan confianza. ¡Debo estar a su altura como sea, debo seguir!" (..)_

_"Anoche volví de entrenar como de costumbre, un rato antes que mi hermoso Rey llegara. Me preparé para recibirle y cuando crucé la puerta, él ya estaba allí en la habitación. Entré con mucha cautela sin hacer ruido porque pude ver que estaba recostado en la cama durmiendo._

_Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente lo noté muy cansado. Parecía que el agotamiento había sido un impedimento para él, porque ni siquiera se había sacado el traje. Así que, aproveché y puse en práctica mis trucos... quería que se sintiera cómodo entonces intente varios... Fue divertido intentar desvestirlo porque ese traje que usa pesa 30 kilos no sé cómo lo aguanta... ¡Quizás eso le genera el cansancio!_

_Mientras dormía lo hice levitar para sacarle la capa, el sobretodo verdinegro, la cota de malla, el colgante, las botas y las armas que llevaba entre sus ropas etc. Hasta que al fin lo logré, lo deje con una camiseta verde oscura con su pantalón negro. Usando todavía los hechizos, me cambie también y me puse un camisolín de raso negro con encaje y me acomodé bien en la cama._

_Luego de todo eso, lo puse muy bien sobre mi pecho y lo deje que siguiera durmiendo pero ahora en mis brazos, le acaricie su cabello como peinándole y le di un pequeño beso en la frente... no pude resistirme al encanto de su belleza... ¿Será posible? ¡Lo hace aun mientras duerme!_

_Horas y horas durmió así conmigo plácidamente, no me importó más nada en absoluto que tenerlo tan cerca... podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello tanto que yo respiraba de su aire como si fuera lo que necesitara mis pulmones para funcionar..."_

"_En un momento se despertó y escuche que me dijo:_

_-Mi pequeña... ¿qué me hiciste? debo reconocer que me siento muy bien aquí entre tus brazos es algo... muy reconfortante mi amor..._

_-Mi Rey yo solo quería aliviarte... y durmieras cómodo... quiero agradarte más cada día..._

_Sigyn debo decirte algo... tú no me agradas -haciendo una pausa- es que te que amo con todo mi ser y mi alma, con todo mi corazón..._

_Escuchar eso fue muy impresionante y lo que pude decirle fue:_

_-Gracias, Loki yo te amo con gran locura ¿Entiendes? y le besé_

_-¡Mi reina ya me había dado cuenta! Porque tú eres la única que me soporta... ¡Te tienes merecido el Valhalla y más! ¡Eres lo máximo y por eso te amo mi Diosa!_

_-Mi amor... ¡Te extrañe mucho hoy! Y vi que regresaste antes ¿qué paso?_

_-Mi pequeña, yo te extrañe aún más. Es que esto de ser emisario y pasear por los nueve mundos me agota mucho- mirándome serio- y realmente no aguanto estar lejos de ti -besándome las manos, no podía dejar de mirarme tan intensamente..._

_-Tranquilo mi vida -sonriéndole- ya nada más importa estoy aquí contigo... ahora quiero que cierres tus bellos ojos y que duermas yo te cuido._

_Aceptó mi propuesta sin dudarlo y entrelazó sus brazos en mi (...)"_

_"Entrenando al otro día, Frigga me contó que había escuchado una mala noticia acerca de Loki... me dijo que en una disputa en Alfheim había asesinado a 70 elfos luminosos porque se habían negado a firmar el acuerdo. Pude ver que estaba preocupada por qué también había escuchado que ninguno pertenecía al consejo._

_Le dije:_

_Madre esas personas ya están muertas algún día les tenía que llegar la hora, debían morir tarde o temprano y si el las mató seguro ¡El tendrá una muy buena razón para haberlo hecho!_

_Hija me sorprendes con tus palabras pero aún más lo apoyas a pesar de todo... eso te traerá consecuencias muy graves ¡Debo advertirte! -haciendo una pausa continuó- Hija te sientes bien? veo como si algo dentro de tu ser quisiera salir es extraño_

_-¡No lo sé! me siento muy rara desde esta mañana... luego de que Loki se fuera, comencé a sentirme mal- respiraba con dificultad y logré sentarme..._

_-Hija tú tienes que saber esto... Tú eres fruto de un amor imposible que unió a dos reinos opuestos: Los Eternos y Los Celestiales. Recuerda "La Caída" quisieron destruirlo todo por ese amor... Tú eres un ser único y especial de ti hay una profecía que tu padre Prince Ezekiel dijo a Odín antes de morir:_

_"Sigyn es paz en medio de la guerra, una luz poderosa que cubrirá a todos los mundos con su protección siempre ella es lo único bueno que sobrevivirá de este asedio de nuestras comunidades" -añadió- por eso ahora tienes una responsabilidad mayor el de unirnos a todos pero también existe un lado oscuro en la historia Hija... alguien llamado Theoric sobreviviente de los Celestiales te perseguirá y quiere reclamarte como suya. Tendrás que luchar escapar de él y sus seguidores enfrentar tu destino... ya no serás la misma..."_


	7. Chapter 21-26

**CAPITULO XXI**** Transformación**

_"Sus palabras me asustaron mucho que comencé a palidecer y me sentí muy mareada. Frigga me llevó a mi habitación y me dijo:_

_-Sé que no era lo que querias escuchar pero debias saberlo!. Tranquila todo saldrá bien para eso te preparo.. recúestate Sigyn descansa!_

_Recuerdo haberle dicho:_

_\- Madre, tengo miedo.. no quiero perder a Loki por favor el es todo para mí! Madre prométeme que no le diras nada de esto no quiero que el sufra_

_Asintió con su cabeza y cuando ella se fue aproveche para escribir todo lo que me habia pasado aqui en el diario pero sigo mal.. creo que me acostaré un r-...-"_

-Este es el día que la encontré tirada en la habitación y no reaccionaba. Sí... recuerdo que verla así me hizo muy mal, porque no sabía cuanto tiempo hacía que ella estaba inconsciente. Pensé que la perdía, y no me alejé de ella ni por un instante, mientras todos me pedían que no la dejara morir. Estaba tan fría como la nieve que la tuve en mis brazos para darle calor, con la esperanza de que regresaría a mí. Los sabios no tenían una respuesta para mí. Había que esperar...

_"No sé que me ha pasado después de hablar con Frigga. Recuerdo todo borroso, sólo pude _

_reconocer que él estaba junto a mí destrozado tomando mi mano y después el vacío de una oscuridad interminable. Cuando por fin desperté, habían pasado siete, días según me dijeron. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, me sentía muy rara, miré y él seguía a mi lado. Es más, estaba en sus brazos. Me dí cuenta que su rostro no era el mismo, no tenía la vitalidad y el brillo de siempre. En sus ojos cerrados pude ver marcas de ojeras y cansancio extremo con una profunda tristeza. Me pregunté si realmente estaba durmiendo porque pude notar que su cuerpo no descansaba. Le acaricié la mejilla y noté que había enflaquecido. Me preocupé y comencé a repetir su nombre. Subitamente abrió sus ojos y fue como si le volviera el alma al cuerpo cuando me vió, me abrazó tan fuerte que no quería soltarme. Sus palabras fueron Volviste, mi amor, sabía que lo harías y me besó._

_-Loki que pasó, porque estás así tan cansado, te sientes bien? _

_-Mi pequeña, estuviste muy enferma, pude sentir que te perdía, no te acuerdas de nada?_

_-Muy poco... se que fui a entrenar con Madre y luego nada... ahora hablo contigo_

_-Está bien, mi reina- Acomodando mi cabello_

_\- No quiero que te debilites, porque hablaremos de ello en otro momento. Ahora toma un poco de Aquavitum, te ayudará a mejorar. Ven, descansa conmigo.- Tomando mi mano- Me hace muy feliz volver a verte, con sus lágrimas en sus ojos.."_

**CAPITULO XXII**** Apariencias**

Luego de la primera vez que Diane vio a James habia pasado solo un dia y ella no dejaba de pensar en el. Fue a cuidar a Lucy toda la mañana y cuando a la tarde terminaba su jornada tomó sus cosas y se fue. Mientras caminaba por el frente de la cafeteria en donde lo habia visto al caballero ingles no podia evitar sonrojarse. Pero algo extraño la detuvo, un vagabundo que le pedía monedas, no dejaba de molestarla. Comenzó a perseguirla hasta que Diane le dió todo lo que tenia. Cuando por fin, el hombre parecia satisfecho ella siguió su camino hasta que escucho que el dijo su nombre..

-Disculpe.. quien es usted?

-Eso no importa..Diane vendrás conmigo!

El desconocido la sometió velozmente ella comenzó a gritar pidiendo auxilio con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie la escuchó. Luego de que le golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza logró desmayarla. El hombre camino hacia el callejón con Diane en brazos, cambiando su aspecto abrió el portal y desapareció.

Velozmente aparecieron en un lugar llamado Vanaheim donde los esperaba un joven lord.

-Mi Lord Ralkkar, aqui le traigo el tesoro! como lo prometí

\- Mmm.. lo dudo Varthail, Qué has hecho? trajiste a una simple midgardiana! serás castigado..

-Perdoneme mi señor… pero es ella! Por la marca que lleva dentro de ella en el corazón.. no hay dudas! si no me cree vea por ud. mismo.

Y acercandose Lord Ralkkar le echo un vistazo a la joven

\- Por los ancestros.. es cierto!, vayanse de aquí dejenme solo con mi invitada..

Rapidamente el guerrero le entregó la mujer en sus brazos y desaparecio de la sala mientras Lord Ralkkar la llevaba hacia su habitacion. Mientras hablaba consigo mismo:

\- Vaya, vaya los ancestros me sonrien! tengo aqui a la hija de Prince Ezekiel y la Diosa Kara.. Tanto tiempo esperé con ansias de ver esto! Ahora por fin podré cumplir mi promesa cuando de niño juré que sobreviviría a "La Caida", te encontraría y seras mia Sigyn!- y la colocó sobre la cama y la aprisionó con grilletes en las ó de la habitacion donde 50 guardias protegian cual fortaleza.

Luego de varias horas inconsciente Diane se desperto en un lugar extraño. Su vestimenta habia cambiado, ya no traia sus jeans oscuros y su remera roja favorita. En cambio lucía ahora un precioso vestido largo color ambar con bordados en pedreria digno de una princesa. Sentía un dolor de cabeza terrible y no solo eso, un frio en las muñecas y se dio cuenta que estaba amarrada a unos grilletes en las manos. Intentó zafarse varias veces pero no lo logró. Luego de bastante tiempo, deseó tanto estar libre que cerró sus ojos y repitio en su mente:

\- Quiero salir de aqui ahora! y algo en ella emergió como una espesa bruma verde gris que la cubrió por completo. Al instante sus cadenas cayeron. Sorprendida y con mucho temor por lo sucedido comenzó a preguntarse…

-Qué me esta pasando? Fuí yo quien hizo eso? o alguien me esta ayudando? pero no pudo ver a nadie a su alrededor.

Caminando hacia la puerta, su interior le indicaba que no era una muy buena idea.

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**** Razones**

Volviendo a Asgard Loki continuaba con la lectura..

_"Luego de mi letargo pude ver cambios en mi, como si tuviera dos personalidades. Mi humor cambiaba constantemente como si el fuera parte de mi, podía saber en mi cabeza qué pensaba. Al principio fue muy raro y tenía mucho miedo porque cuando Loki no estaba conmigo, en su mente habia pensamientos constantes en luchar, matar, engañar y el de hacer lo que fuera necesario para obtener el trono ademas de su odio por ser distinto a los demas._

_Fue ese día que entendí el porqué y no pude evitar pensar en consolarlo.. mis palabras fueron:_

_\- Mi amor tu eres especial para mi y no importa lo mal que te hayan tratado yo estoy aqui para ti._

_Entonces fue en ese momento que pudo oirme y darse cuenta que podía escucharlo. Al principio se enojó por ya no poder sorprenderme pero, a la vez se sentía muy orgulloso porque yo era su alma gemela y ese vinculo que tanto habia anhelado sólo lo tenia conmigo. Ahora nos podiamos comunicar con la mirada y no habia barreras entre nosotros.."_

_"Supongo que hay cosas que el se guarda para sí para no querer dañarme, es obvio! pero por ahora no me intriga saber nada porque confió en el ciegamente y eso el lo sabe muy bien, asi que trato de no hacerlo para evitar molestarlo y tener luego algo de que conversar cuando regresa a mi lado.. (..)"_

_"Hace dias que presiento que algo terrible pasará.. se acerca el dia del juicio.. pregunté que era eso y me dijeron que se llama Ragnarok. Será un apocalipsis, algo que destruira todo como lo conocemos y que nada se puede hacer para evitarlo. Qué extraño es eso! entregarse al fin de brazos cruzados, sin por lo menos intentar buscar una solucion! Realmente no entiendo el motivo de esa enfermiza quietuidad me indiga! Supongo que buscan llegar a un acuerdo pero la preocupacion y el temor se hacen cada vez mas visible en todo Asgard y en todos los demas mundos."_

"_Veo a Loki preocupado y muy pensativo y una noche sentí al necesidad de pedirle que entrenaramos juntos y aceptó. El quería compensarme de dejarme sola mucho tiempo.. No sé por qué solo puedo verle de noche y en el dia nunca está y eso lo hace sufrir demasiado.. Asi que me puse el traje y me dispuse ante el a luchar. Al principio no dejaba de acosarme para hacerme enojar y evadía mis golpes. Finalmente cuando lo logró me dijo:_

_-Preciosa, no sabía acerca de tus habilidades, entrenaste muy bien! pero te falta una cosa..._

_-¿Qué es lo que me falta?- bufé enojada- Porque ya estoy harta de que me digan lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, ¿Es que soy tan débil?, ¿Por qué no pueden confiar en mi? Dime ahora que me falta. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera me das batalla, estoy realmente indignada._

_Y con furia lancé y clavé mi espada en la pared pasando por encima de su hombro. Recuerdo que dejó sus risas de lado y me miró muy serio con preocupación._

_-Mi amor, yo solo queria saber de lo que eres capaz de hacer... Lamento decirte que no debes dejarte influenciar por tus emociones en el campo de batalla. Debes tener bien claro el objetivo.._

_-Es decir que siempre me están evaluando! Estoy cansada de que lo hagan a cada momento.. asi que si vas a luchar conmigo por lastima te pido por favor no lo hagas suficiente con lo que no soy tan buena guerrera para ti! lo leí en tu mente._

_Tiré la espada al suelo y salí de la sala con gran impetu. Camine por los jardines del Oeste y me puse a llorar.. sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor con una dulce voz diciéndome:_

_-Perdoname mi amor, lo siento yo no queria..- mientras mas me resistia que me tocara el mas se acercaba._

_Recuerdo que con gran enojo le dije:_

_-Tú eres un malvado y que como tu naturaleza se inclina a ser fria y muy calculadora para ti es facil decir controlate! Eres un JÖtun! lo que mas me molesta es lo que pensaste de mí… te he decepcionado! Debí escuchar a Madre y no lo hice ¿por que me haces esto Loki? ya basta y dejame sola! quitando sus brazos de mi cintura._

_Me miro con serenidad y me agarro nuevamente sus palabras fueron:_

_-Jamas me has decepcionado mi amor! Todo lo contrario, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, perdoname Sigyn! es que no quiero perderte tampoco verte luchar… intento protegerte y realmente no quiero jamas hacerte daño! Por favor no digas mas eso de dejarte, porque no puedo estoy ligado a ti."_

"_No habia forma de que me convenciera y cualquier argumento que me decia no me importaba.. asi que le dije:_

_-Esas no son excusas válidas, sabes muy bien que el Ragnarok se aproxima y no estoy dispuesta a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tu te arriesgas a salvarme de el.. -y asi cometí el terrible error de mencionar ese asunto._

_Sus ojos se desorbitaron y me habló con enojo:_

_-De quien ? dime.. quien es el maldito? contestame Sigyn!_

_No tuve mas remedio que contarle acerca de la profecia de que ese hombre llamado Teoric, quien venia de los Celestiales, mi pueblo, me perseguiría y me reclamaría como su esposa. Tambien le dije que el dia que recibi la noticia fue el dia en el que casi muero. Pude ver que su rostro cambió rotundamente como desfigurado y no podia pronunciar palabra. Ví en sus ojos que se sintió traicionado no por mi, aunque no me dejo ver quienes eran. Sentí su furia y su maldad dentro de mi fluyendo como un rio incontenible tanto que queria ir con el a matarlos. Recuerdo que sus ojos enrojecidos centelleaban como en una noche de gran tormenta invocada por el mismisimo Thor. Cuando pude reaccionar, intenté que se calmara porque se estaba convirtiendo en un gigante de hielo pero no me escuchaba. Entonces le toque el rostro aunque la piel de mi mano se desgarraba y comenzaba a sangrar le hable mirandolo a sus ojos:_

_-Loki.. no importa mi amor lo que pase! tranquilo recibiran su castigo merecido.. Si hace falta ire contigo a acabar con esos traidores!_

_Volviendo en si recuerdo que me dijo:_

_\- NO irás a ninguna parte! esto lo arreglare yo! no se saldran con la suya Sigyn lo juro!- mirando mi mano sangrante cambió su aspecto, volviendo a la normalidad. _

_La tomó con delicadeza, se regeneró por completo y luego se disculpó por lo que habia pasado.. le dije:_

_\- No me excluyas ! no te atrevas! porque esto aunque a ti no te guste tiene que ver conmigo! o lo hacemos juntos o nada! y me fuí del jardin hacia la habitacion" (..)_

**CAPITULO XXIV**** Confianza vs. Temor**

"_Realmente me enojé con él por no confiar en mí y creo que de a poco su maldad está ganando espacio en mi ser. Para disculparse me regaló un hermoso collar de piedras verdes. Realmente me gustó mucho el collar y ahora lo llevo puesto._

_Cadas día me siento diferente, ya no soy como antes. He descubierto que puedo hacer cosas: como desaparecer rápidamente y aparecer en otro lugar, puedo sanar heridas, manejar el hielo como él lo hace. Además tengo lo mío, puedo mover objetos, me elevo de un salto, alcanzo grandes distancias y manejo el fuego. Podría decirse que lo tengo todo, no sé si él tiene mis poderes porque no he notado ningún cambio. Ojalá que sí. _

_El otro día me dijo que he cambiado mucho, que cada vez lo sorprendo mas en fuerza, habilidad e inteligencia. Le gusta mi actitud frente a los desafíos y se siente muy orgulloso. Pero lo que no comprendo es que últimamente siento un dolor muy grande en el pecho cada vez que me abraza. Presiento que le ocurrirá algo malo..._

_Lo veo nervioso, a veces dubitativo, como si escondiera algo tal vez. Intento averiguarlo y lo sigo porque no puedo ver el motivo en su interior._

_Todos indican que en cualquier momento, el fin se acerca... el famoso Ragnarok. Mientras planeo como enfrentar a Theoric, Frigga me ha dicho que él es de la realeza, de los dioses Celestiales de donde vino mi madre. Le pregunté a Odín si lo conocía mejor y me dijo:_

_-Hija no te preocupes, te protegeremos con nuestra vida si es necesario, tú eres guardián de los nueve mundos y nada podrá contra tí, te lo aseguro. Si los celestiales te reclaman, deberán aceptar su destino, perecer bajo nuestras manos._

_Recuerdo que le dije_

_-Padre no puedo permitir que miles de vidas inocentes se pierdan por mi causa, me he dado cuenta que mi corazón le pertenece en parte a Asgard y a Jotunheim. Amo a Loki con todo mi ser, corazón y alma y aunque él sea un ser malvado, oscuro y engañoso, él es todo para mí y no permitiré perderlo._

_-Lo sé Sigyn, lo veo en tus ojos y él lo confirma a cada instante de la forma en la que te mira. Reconozco que fue dificil para mí entregarte a Loki. Realmente nunca entenderé que viste en él para amarle de esa forma. De todos modos, estoy muy orgulloso de él por tenerte a su lado._

_Me acuerdo que sonreí y bajé mi vista y sus últimas palabras fueron:_

_-Tú eres el mayor tesoro que nos ha dado Yggdrasil, contigo ganaremos y sobreviviremos. Hija prepárate y deja fuera el temor."_

**CAPITULO XXV**** Murmullos**

En un lugar llamado Vanaheim, Diane se encontraba encerrada...

Cuando Diane estaba por agarrar la perilla de la puerta, escuchó voces de hombres que murmuraban entre sí. Atentamente se puso a escuchar porque parecía que eran más de tres personas.

-No lo olvides Varthail, me debes el escudo de bronce si ella logra cruzar y nos vence a todos- dijo uno.

-Estás loco, no incluyas la herencia de mi padre en este asunto, mejor me darás a tu hija Minester para que se case con mi hijo, si ella lo logra- dijo otro

-Esto va a estar muy bueno, muchachos, antes de que ella nos escuche y se anime a salir cierren sus apuestas- Dijo el Guardián.

-Seguro estaremos todos muertos al amanecer si ella se nos escapa y no habrá recompensa para nadie de Lord Ralkkar. Así que pongan atención y cállense idiotas.

Todos al unísono repitieron

-Sí, mi capitán- Y luego se callaron.

Después de escuchar las voces quedó desconcertada. Se preguntaba que estaba ocurriendo, si ella era capaz de enfrentar a estos hombres desconocidos y experimentados en batalla.

Mientras caminaba impaciente por la habitación, no podía dejar de pensar:

"¿Cómo podré hacerlo si soy una chica , nunca tomé clases de defensa aunque mi papá insistiera... quién soy... por que estoy aquí en esta situación?".

Diane sintió una extraña sensación que le decía que debía enfrentarlos como sea y ganar. Entonces empezó a buscar lo que tal vez podía servirle como arma. Mirando a su alrededor, miró un jarrón grande con flores y éste fue atraído por ella a su mano, no sólo eso sino que el agua contenida en él flotaba mágicamente. Cambiaba de forma a medida que movía sus manos y rápidamente se convirtió en hielo. Muy sorprendida de lo había visto intentó saber si tenía algún otro poder, pero no lo supo.

Así que dejando los temores de lado, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta. Salió al combate como una fiera salvaje. Se enfrentó a los cincuenta con una destreza tal que parecía un guerrero muy bien entrenado. Poseía fuerza, rapidez y habilidad en el manejo de la espada, dejando a todos heridos gravemente. No se animó a matar, no quería hacerlo, a menos que su vida dependiera de ello. Luego del ímpetu y la furia al ver a sus enemigos tirados en el suelo, dentro de ella se liberó una risa tan malevola que llenó a todos de temor. Poco a poco el orgullo y la maldad cubría su mente y su corazón, sin que ella se diera cuenta, nubló su juicio.

Después caminó triunfante hacia la puerta buscando escapar del lugar.

**CAPITULO XXVI**** Diosa guerrera**

Volviendo a Asgard, Loki se encerraba cada vez más a leer el diario de Sigyn, pasaba horas y horas, hasta que recordó que debía volver a Midgard para ver a Diane. Se preparó y abrió el portal, una vez allí se fue directamente hasta donde ella trabajaba. Pero ella no estaba. Pudo ver como los padres de Lucy estaban muy preocupados porque ella no había regresado a su casa luego de cuidar a su niña el día anterior. En ese momento, los padres de Diane, llegaron al departamento llorando porque la policía no les dio una respuesta concreta, sólo que debían esperar con mucha paciencia. Ambas familias tenían mucho pesar por la desaparición repentina. Esto inquietó mucho a Loki, que salió a buscarla. Se preguntaba dónde podría estar, que le había pasado. Caminó hacia la cafeteria donde la habia visto, en donde pudo sentir que ella había estado allí, luego se dirigió hacia el callejón y una atracción lo llevó hacia el muro donde había un portal invisible que lo absorbió por completo. Loki apareció instantaneamente en otro mundo. Mientras duscubría en que mundo se encontraba, vio que estaba en una habitación. Comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras observaba el lugar, en donde encontró una cadena con grilletes, un jarrón roto, un poco de agua derramada y otro poco congelada, pero no había nadie en la habitación. Siguió buscando, porque la puerta estaba semi-abierta, mientras, su preocupación aumentaba al igual que su impaciencia, pensaba el significado de los objetos. Cuando cruzó la puerta y vio que había soldados tirados por todo el pasillo, todos estaban gimiendo del dolor y otros agonizaban. Avanzó y acercandose a uno de ellos le dijo:

-Dime que mundo es este, siervo inutil y que les ha pasado.

-Es Vanaheim, mi señor... fuimos atacados por una diosa guerrera, que habíamos atrapado para nuestro Lord Ralkkar.

-¿Una diosa?, estás seguro? dime como es ella y te dejaré vivir.

-Es una mujer, de piel clara, no muy alta, cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

Extremadamente hermosa, muy fuerte, intrépida y con mal caracter. No podré jamás olvidar su risa.

Abriendo sus ojos con gran sorpresa, Loki le respondió:

-Bien has dicho, es una diosa guerrera, la mas hermosa de los nueve mundos, la mas hermosa que haya podido existir, porque es mi esposa.

El hombre luego de escuchar sus palabras, con gran asombro, dijo:

-No puede ser, tú... eres ... Loki- y apretando con fuerza su cuello, murió.

Luego del incidente, no lo quedó más remedio que acabar con la vida de los sobrevivientes para no dejar rastro y retomó su búsqueda.

Su corazón le guiaba, por el fuego que había en el interior de ella hasta que lo llevó a un salón enorme lleno de armas y estatuas de mármol. Él sentía muy intensamente el calor y dedujo que seguramente ella estaba allí. Comenzó a caminar lentamente vigilando cada uno de sus pasos, cuando escuchó una extraña risa a su alrededor y luego una voz que le decía:

-Tú no saldrás vivo de aquí si vienes a matarme.

Mirando él hacia todos lados dijo

-Muéstrate, deja que te vea y quizás lleguemos a un acuerdo.

-mmm... depende de tu actitud hacia mí, podrás verme, veo que tembien eres guerrero y muy bien parecido...


	8. Chapter 27-29

**CAPITULO XXVII**** Temores **

Sonriendo y con una mirada maliciosa Loki le dijo:

-Gracias por el cumplido, mi reina... no tengo deseos de matarte porque ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo, solo quiero hablar...

-¿Con que quieres hablar? ¿De que si se puede saber?

La mujer seguia escondida y no se dejaba ver mientras el intentaba seguir su rastro.

-Quiero ayudarte a escapar...Intento salvarte. Yo se que necesitas mi ayuda.

Subitamente la mujer apareció detras de el poniendo el filo de su espada en el cuello.

Dibujando el una sonrisa le dijo:

-Al fin te dejas ver... ¿Aceptas o no? Sino No podrás salir de aqui, ¡te lo aseguro!

Mirandolo con desconfianza le respondió:

-Dime una cosa...¿Quien eres? Porque no te conozco, jamas te he visto..

-¿Todavia no sabes quien soy? -dijo Loki con tristeza en el corazón- Soy Loki de Asgard, mi padre es Odin Señor de los 9 Mundos... En otras palabras nací con el propósito de gobernar.- mientras en su mente se preguntaba "¿Qué pasa, por qué no me recuerda? Ni siquiera como James!"

-Oh, Oh... disculpe, mi señor- dijo quitandole la espada del cuello y haciendole una reverencia- Principe!.. Oh mira, nada mal.. ¿Viniste a salvarme?.. Increible como cuento de hadas.. ¡qué irónico!

-Mmm, podria ser.. si tu quieres pero el tiempo apremia. Dime una ultima cosa ¿Cómo te llamas? y te prometo que nos iremos de aqui.

-Mi nombre es...es...-pensando con mucha dificultad- no me acuerdo... yo no sé quien soy... y ni siquiera se porque estoy aqui...-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Acercandose a mas a ella, le secó las lagrimas y agarrando muy fuerte sus manos le dijo:

-Tranquila no llores, yo te conozco! tú eres Sigyn.. ya estas a salvo conmigo, confia en mi. Ven conmigo te ayudaré a recordar..- El queria abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella no lo recordaba y no queria alejarla..

-Gracias, mi señor Loki. Ire contigo porque siento que debo hacerlo.

Acomodandole el cabello y acariciandole la mejilla le dijo:

-Te ayudare a recordar lo que haz vivido Sigyn lo juro! Sigueme - y entrelazó su mano fuertemente con la de ella y salieron juntos con rapidez del salón.

-Pase lo que pase, no te alejes de mi. Confio en ti Sigyn! Prepárate luchar porque lo haremos juntos si? -la miró con una pasión tal que el color de sus ojos verdes la hipnotizó por completo, que sólo le obedecía..

Corrian sin parar entre guardias y columnas, mientras Loki con gran violencia acababa con la vida de los oponentes a su paso, ella luchaba intrepidamente podría decirse que le cuidaba muy bien la espalda. Formaban la combinacion perfecta, eran uno en la batalla, luego de evadir los obstaculos salieron del palacio hasta llegar a un bosque cercano.

-Sigyn,Sigyn, escucha iremos por aquí y tendremos que subir hasta la cima, ves allá en la torre, tú puedes saltar y llegar hasta alli!.

-No, no puedo! no puedo hacerlo, Loki.

-Vamos,¡No tengas miedo! Tú puedes, recuerda.. confío en tí, Sigyn tú lo haras!.

-Pero no he practicado... ¿ Y qué pasa si no llego?

-Tranquila, yo te ayudaré. No estas sola, te guiare, no te preocupes...

-¿Te importa si me tomo de tu cintura fuertemente? Digo, para no caer.

-Emm...-sonrojandose- Hazlo si tu quieres.. aunque todavía no sé cómo voy a hacerlo!.

Loki tomandose fuertemente de su cintura, la tenía frente a frente. Mirandola directamente a los ojos le dijo:

-Escuchame Sigyn, tú tienes esa habilidad, ¡No te limites! Confia en tí misma, pon voluntad porque sino puedes hacerlo no sobreviviremos aqui. Acaso quieres morir? Dime, quieres que lo haga lenta o rápidamente, tú decides!.

**CAPITULO XXVIII**** Promesa**

Sus palabras la llenaron de temor que comenzó a temblar..

-No quiero que me mates, por favor, hare lo que quieras pero no lo hagas por favor!- dijo ella entre suplicas y sollozos.

Loki mirandola a los ojos le hizo el gesto del silencio e intento calmarla..

-Escuché que te decian Diosa Guerrera y que parecías una bestia salvaje.. y ahora qué.. estas asustada! ¿qué te ha pasado? con una amenaza solamente mírate.. ya me tienes miedo Sigyn.. por favor! Quiero que reacciones nada mas! Además jamas sería capaz de hacerlo porque.. -haciendo una pausa- no podría- y acarició su mejilla.

\- Dime por qué no podrías? Siento que hay una muy fuerte conexion entre nosotros.. Loki contestame! Tú lo sabes y no me haz dicho nada quiero saber!

Mirandola seriamente le dijo:

\- Sigyn te hago una promesa..- tomandola con ambas manos el rostro de ella- Si logramos llegar a la torre te contaré todo y entenderás el porqué estoy aqui contigo entiendes?

-Lo harás estoy seguro! Dejate llevar sigue al viento.. estás lista?

-Esta bien! espero que realmente me lo digas porque ya no quiero seguir asi! Sujetate muy bien Loki!

\- De eso no te preocupes! Ubica en tu mente el objetivo, no te olvides la torre!

Luego de que el se aferró muy bien a su cintura tanto que sentía su respiracion en su cuello. Se preparó y comenzó a dar saltos tan altos que podía sobrepasar a los árboles mas frondosos. Mientras ella sentía sus labios rozando su cuello como si le susurrara algo pero no podía escucharle por el sonido del viento chocando su ser.

Ella no tuvo que esforzarse mucho por las distancias que al fin de unos minutos ya habian llegado al lugar indicado.

Cuando sus pies pisaron la roca sólida que cubría la estructura, ella pudo ver la cara de Loki estaba tan orgulloso que sonreia..

-Te dije Sigyn! lo lograste! Tienes que confiar mas en tus poderes!

-Sí lo hice! gracias Loki sin tus palabras no lo hubiera hecho! puedo preguntarte algo antes?

\- Sí, mi reina te escucho

-Por qué estamos aquí? a dónde me llevarás después?

\- Aquí hay otro portal que nos llevara a donde perteneces! Sigyn tu vives en Asgard recuerdas?

\- No, exactamente.. Asgard?.. mmm.. -pensando- No lo recuerdo es que hoy me desperté en este lugar extraño con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y tal vez sea por eso.. no lo sé!

Acercandose Loki pudo ver que ella tenía una herida profunda..

\- Sigyn no te preocupes! te ayudaré a calmar el dolor.. te sanaré!

Rapidamente el puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y no quedo ningun vestigio del golpe y ella pudo sentir que el dolor habia desaparecido.

La torre estaba vacia y deshabitada que la noche se hacía mas oscura y cada vez mas fría que ella comenzó a sentir los efectos del clima en su cuerpo. Frotandose Sigyn sus manos, de éstas salieron algunas chispas que luego formaron un fuego sobre un par de leños que alli habia. Ella estaba muy sorprendida por hacerlo que él notó lo sucedido y nuevamente le sonrió. Luego, Loki trajo mas leños para que el calor los envolviera y sentandose cerca de la fogata le dijo:

-Sigyn ven aquí! sientate a mi lado quiero cumplir con mi palabra..

Ella se acercó tanto que estaba a su lado..

**CAPITULO XXIX**** Verdades Ocultas**

En medio de una noche fría y despejada, el cielo de Vanaheim daba todo su esplendor iluminandolos con su infinito manto de estrellas. Aprovechando la belleza de la noche,

Loki sacó de entre sus ropas un cuaderno verde y le mostró a ella..

-Ves esto Sigyn? este es tu diario, te pertenece! no lo recuerdas? Aqui está tu historia, tu pasado familiar y lo que has vivido en Asgard

Ella mirandole con sorpresa le dijo:

-Puede ser que si- examinando el objeto con cuidado- Dime una cosa.. ¿por qué tú lo tienes? ¿Quién eres?

Y sin quitarle la mirada Loki le respondió:

-Tú lo dejaste para mi para poder encontrarte! no lo recuerdas? Realmente quería esperar para decirtelo pero es que ya no puedo resistirlo mas.. Sigyn .. tú eres mi esposa! por eso es que sientes ese fuerte vínculo conmigo.. y eso te diste cuenta apenas me viste mi Amor!

Ella no paraba de agarrarse la cabeza de la conmocion y el asombro al escucharle, se sentía tan perpleja por la noticia que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna y se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Cuando pudo razonar, respiró muy hondo y le dijo con voz temblorosa:

-Entonces.. tú ..y.. yo.. somos uno.. verdad?

-Sí mi Reina! Completamente, en cada aspecto tú me complementas en todo! como yo lo hago en ti.. entiendes mi pequeña?

-No exactamente, me siento muy confundida Loki como podré creerte? si lo que me has dicho es cierto? Compruébalo!

-Esta bien Sigyn! ya verás! abre el diario y lee cualquiera de sus paginas.. Si puedes abrirlo confirmas que es cierto.. porque solo tú y yo podemos hacerlo! intentalo por favor!

Ella tomando su delicada tapa lo abrió donde habia una flor de jazmin seca.. y llevandola a su nariz, imagenes se le venían a la mente con gran fuerza.. podía ver flores por todos lados, una llamarada azul y un nombre escrito en un corazón palpitante que decía.. Sigyn

El mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo:

-Dime lo que viste luego de abrirlo! Cuentamelo Sigyn!

Ella le contó todo lo que habia visto y el no podia contenerse de la felicidad que le pidió que se acercara mucho mas..

-Quiero que veas esto Sigyn!- pasando su mano en los ojos de ella- mira ahora mi corazón..

De esa forma ella pudo ver que en el corazón de Loki estaba escrito su nombre.. el mismo que habia visto como vision minutos atrás

-No, no es imposible! no es cierto! ¿qué me has hecho Loki? ¿cómo pudiste?- sin dejar de dudar y con gran desconfianza

El no paraba de sonreir mientras la miraba cuando le dijo:

-Por favor creeme mi amor.. es verdad todo lo que te he dicho! todavia me falta una cosa por mostrarte Sigyn! es algo que solo tu conoces..

-¿Qué es Loki? no me asustes mas por favor!

-Ya verás mi amor.. solo deja que te muestre.. confia en mi solamente Sigyn!- levantandose del suelo tomó firmemente su mano.

Acercandose Loki a ella le acarició su cabello, sus brazos, su cintura.. y luego entrelazando sus manos, se fundió a su cadera. La besó de una forma tan apasionada que no pudo contenerse por el tiempo que habia pasado desde la ultima vez que estuvo a su lado. Hacía mil años que no la veía, que no sentía su perfume, que no probaba el sabor de sus labios, que no la tenia en sus brazos.. habia sido toda una eternidad de sufrimiento. Ahora, una mezcla de sentimientos lo invadia enérgicamente, ya nada importaba solo ella.. Mientras mas la besaba, le rogaba a todos los dioses que ella pudiera al fin recordarlo aunque sea una vez mas..

Poco a poco, Loki pudo sentir que ella comenzaba a abrazarlo, acariciarlo como si sus plegarias se hicieran realidad. Mientras el le besaba el cuello, ella le dijo:

-Me dejas sin aliento.. Loki eres increible! Dime fue mágico lo nuestro tanto como si fuera una ilusión ¿qué me has hecho..? que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti!

Loki luego de escuchar sus palabras:

-Sigyn.. dime ahora que me recuerdas mi reina! Dime que si por favor! Tanto tiempo te busqué.. y no sabes lo mucho que me has hecho falta..

-Loki.. no puedo recordar otra cosa mas que las imágenes y tus besos, pero lo demás.. no lo sé no puedo ¿qué es lo que me pasa?

Abrazandola él muy fuerte le dijo:

-Mi amor.. yo te ayudaré! lo importante ahora es que estas conmigo! Te perdí una vez y ya lo haré mas lo juro!- y continuó besándola.

Sigyn se dejaba llevar porque realmente sentía que lo amaba su corazón se lo gritaba pero cómo es que no se acordaba.. su mente la engañaba.

El tiempo transcurría muy lentamente entre los dos.. mientras él le leia el diario, ella le escuchaba con atención, muy cautivada pero seguia sin reconocerlo

Hasta que en un momento ella dijo:

-Loki.. me siento cansada dime cuando se abrirá el portal?

-Mañana bien temprano..Ven conmigo mi reina, recuéstate en mi pecho.. tú siempre lo haces porque te gusta tenerme cerca.. con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esta bien mi Rey como ud lo ordene!- y acomodandose le susurró- ¿Cómo puede ser que no pueda recordarte? Realmente me preocupa.. porque reconozco todo menos a ti que eres lo mas importante en mi vida! no entiendo dime ¿Es una maldicion?

-No lo sé mi Reina! lo averiguaré muy pronto.. mientras tanto mis esfuerzos estarán en hacerte recordarme de a poco! y No lo olvides..

Interrumpiendole ella le dijo:

-TE AMO! -con una sonrisa- lo leí en tu mente! pero tambien mi corazón me lo grita contigo a mi lado..

-Sí.. eso es mi pequeña! sigue así lo estas haciendo muy bien pronto te recuperarás mi amor!

Loki esperó a que ella se durmiera profundamente y dejandola cerca del fuego se fué aparte para seguir leyendo su diario..


End file.
